Remember My Name
by Queen of Kaos
Summary: She dreamt of being one of the world's biggest actresses. She never dreamed it would be in adult films. Now she's ready to move on, but who will help her make the transition? OC, Randy, Dave, Edge
1. Chapter 1

**Remember My Name**

**A/N: So I'm back - further explanation (sort of) on my profile page. As for this story, it's an idea that I'm kind of in love with, so I hope you all enjoy it. And I hope you haven't all forgotten how much your reviews mean to me. :) Enjoy!**

"Dude, our life? It does not suck," Edge laughed as he looked at the man on his right.

Since teaming up with Edge, Randy Orton had found that life outside the ring was just as exciting as life inside. At the very least, it was never boring. "You won't hear a complaint from me, dude," he smiled. "That's for damn sure."

The surroundings at the Playboy Mansion were exquisite, to say the least. The lush, green lawns were perfectly manicured. Exotic flowers and plants lined the walkways and flourished in gardens around the property. The moonlight glittered off the pools and ponds, enticing all guests to dip a toe into their inviting warmth. The plethora of celebrities milling about gave the air an "It" credibility. And the scantily-clad women in traditional lingerie didn't hurt, either.

"How the hell does a meager-ass motherfucker like you get invited to the fucking Playboy Mansion in the first place?" Randy asked as the men accepted drinks from the twin waitresses, positioned at the opening of the backyard tent, sporting see-through teddies and a smile.

"It's all about who you know, man," Edge answered, grinning like a fool as he looked around the party with interest.

"EDGE!"

Both men looked up as Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson fought through the crowd toward their Raw teammates. "Rule number one, Orton? It never hurts to be nice to the females in our company."

Randy rolled his eyes at the not-so-subtle dig as Torrie sidled up to him, a glass of champagne in her hand and a pink baby doll gown barely covering her girlie parts. "Hey, Randy," she slurred, her eyes heavily lidded.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he fought to keep her steady on her feet. "Woah there, Wilson," he chuckled. Plucking the glass from her hand, he took a whiff of the air around her and tightened his grip. "How long have you been here?"

Candice grabbed Edge's wrist and examined his watch. "About an hour," she answered. Her eyes drifted to the man at her side. "Where's your girlfriend tonight?"

Edge rolled his eyes. "I told you, Candace," he insisted. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh right," she nodded with a wicked grin. "Because Lita dumped your cheating ass."

Randy couldn't supress his laugh at the comment as he guided Torrie toward a nearby table. Though he really wanted to work the room, to try his luck with the bevvy of beautiful women in attendance, the petite woman in his arms was in no condition to be mingling with anyone.

He wasn't a noble man by nature. But tonight, with Torrie's head bobbing gently to a rhythm only she could hear while she mumbled something about bra and panties matches, she seemed too tragic to walk away from. Especially with guys like himself in attendance. Guys who had no problem taking advantage of drunk chicks at parties.

"Randy," Torrie mumbled, her words slurring incomprehensibly as she stroked his face. "You're so good to me. So good."

He grunted as she tipped over, landing face down in his lap. "Three years of trying to get you in that position and now you're passed out?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

What the hell had he done in a past life to deserve shit like this? He was a pretty good guy. Most of the time, the rumors of his deviant behavior were grossly exaggerated. And even when he was doing something "wrong," it was never anything more than a sophomoric prank or a minor offense. So why was God punishing him now? Forcing him to sit at the table while the buffet of smoking hot women paraded past his table, tempting him with forbidden fruit he wasn't able to taste. And where the fuck was Edge anyway?

"Hey, if you and your girlfriend need a room, I can show you to one," a soft voice sounded from behind him after a few moments.

Tilting his head back, Randy started to defend himself. Staring back at him were the most hypnotizing chocolate eyes he had ever seen. The smirk on her full lips begged for attention. "I'm pretty sure her husband would love to hear that," he returned her sarcastic look with one of his own.

"Oh, you must be a rookie," the woman grinned, winking as she moved to the seat across from him and lowered herself with grace. "You should know that "married" doesn't really apply here."

The warmth emenating from her eyes was breathtaking, to say the least. There was just something about her that screamed to Randy. "Tiger Lily's in Bloom," he blurted. The deep blush on her cheeks was affirmation that she was, indeed, who he thought she was. "I knew you looked familiar."

Nodding, she extended a thin arm across the table. "Pleasure to meet you," she said. Casting another glance at Torrie, the young woman bit her lip, considering. "I'm sure it's very comfortable face down in your lap, but I think we can find a bed for her inside."

He fought the tingling feeling in his gut at the seductive way in which she spoke, lifting Torrie in his arms and following the woman he had recognized from several of his favorite adult films. She seemed even tinier in person, barely a waif of woman, but ten times more electric.

As he followed her up the stairs, he couldn't help but notice the poise and grace with which she carried herself through the crowd. As people waved and called her name, she smiled as though she did this all the time. And Randy realized that, as one of the fastest rising porn stars in the world, she **did **do this all the time. This was her world.

"Hey, Holly," Tiger Lily greeted the woman of the house as they entered the kitchen.

Heff's most famous girlfriend turned with a bright smile. "Lily!" The women embraced tightly and Randy wished that he had a camera. "You look fantastic, Sweetie," Holly complimented, holding the younger woman at arm's length as she looked her over critically. "Have you lost weight?"

With a nod, Lily tucked her hair behind her ears. "A little bit, yeah. I started that new yoga routine? The one that we were talking about the other day at the spa?"

Holly nodded. "It's great, right? You look great." When Randy grunted and shifted the dead weight in his arms, Holly turned her attention to him. "And who is your friend?" she asked Lily. "Is that Torrie?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized to Randy. "We're just lookin' for a bed. For Torrie. Not for us," she clarified, back tracking like mad when Randy shot a cocky grin her way, licking his lips with a raised eyebrow.

With a knowing smile, Holly pointed up the stairs. "There are a couple of empty rooms in the guest wing."

Motioning for Randy to follow her, Lily walked through the mansion as though it was her own. "It's a good thing you got all the muscles, huh, Orton?" she said over her shoulder.

Randy racked his brain for the moment he had introduced himself, but couldn't remember telling her his name. The confusion was evident on his face when they reached the top of the stairs as Lily gave him a broad grin. "Yes, I know who you are," she affirmed.

He wasn't much for modesty, but Randy felt the fire burning in his cheeks. After gently laying Torrie on the bed that they had found, he followed Lily back into the hall. "I'm a big fan of yours, too," he said smoothly.

"Oh, I didn't say I was a fan," Lily teased, watching him blush again. "I'm kidding, Randy." She followed him down the stairs. "I've been a fan since your debut," she explained. "At least, I've been a fan of your ass," she added with a smirk.

With his hands in his pockets, Randy walked with her out of the house and back toward the party. "Well, that's quite the coincidence, since I've been a fan of your ass for awhile, too," he winked.

"Dance with me," she smiled, pulling his left hand from his pocket and dragging him toward the dance floor in the center of the tent.

When she turned her back to him and grinded against his body, Randy gripped her hips and followed the rhythm she had found. "So what's your real name?" he asked.

Turning in his arms, she draped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest to his. "Lily Wright," she answered softly.

For more than three hours, they danced, talked, laughed, and connected. By the time Edge found them, a more-than-slightly plastered Lily was draped across Randy's lap as they drunkenly chatted about the fabric of Lily's tiny boy shorts.

"I might be fucked, but I know that's not satin," he ran his thumb over the material on her hip.

With her brown eyes wide, Lily nodded and hiccupped. "It IS!" she insisted, smacking his shoulder lightly.

"What's goin' on here?" Edge asked, an amused smile on his lips as he twirled his keys in his hand.

"Oh," Randy said happily, standing and securing an arm around Lily as he dragged her to her feet. "This is my partner, Edge."

"Your partner?" Lily laughed, shaking her head. "I didn't know you swung that way, Orton," she teased.

He just rolled his eyes and looked at Edge. "Tell her we're partners, man," he pleaded. "In the ring, ya know?"

Watching the two kids in front of him, laughing and practically tripping over each other, Edge just shook his head. "He's technically right," he admitted. "We work together."

"She knows who you are," Randy informed him. "She knows you're the Rated R Superstar."

With another hiccup, Lily stumbled from Randy's side to Edge's and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Your live sex show was weak," she laughed. "I know live sex, and that wasn't sex."

Edge raised an eyebrow and looked from one drunken lush to the other. "Okay," he conceded. "I think it's time to head home, kids. So let's just exchange phone numbers and we'll all talk later, okay?"

"OH!" Randy's eyes grew wide as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "I need your phone number."

Lily nodded and took his phone, attempting to enter the digits. Her fingers fumbled with the numbers until she huffed and handed it back. "Hold on." She turned and looked around for someone she recognized. "Hey, Charlotte," she called as a middle-aged woman approached. "Charlotte, this is Randy," Lily explained. "And I want him to have my phone number, but I can't remember it."

With a knowing smile, Charlotte took the phone from Randy and then looked to Edge. "You know this guy?" The older man nodded. "He legit?"

With a smirk, Edge watched Randy run his fingers through Lily's hair as she giggled and ran her finger down his chest. "Yeah, he's legit," he confirmed, rolling his eyes. "It's just his first Playboy party," he added.

"Ah," Charlotte nodded. "Well, I'm Lily's manager," she explained, handing the phone back to Randy. "I think it's time we get these kids home, don't you?"

Randy leaned against Edge's shoulder as the woman walked in the opposite direction. "Dude, that was Tiger Lily," he told his friend.

Leading Randy out of the tent and toward the valet stand, Edge nodded. Though Edge had spent a lot of the night mingling with powerful Hollywood insiders and Playmates, it was clear that Randy was having the time of his young life. And he'd walked away with a porn star's phone number.

"Not a bad night, huh?" Edge asked with a laugh, using his electronic key chain to unlock the sleak sports car before them. "She's hot, man," he agreed.

It had been a long time since Randy had found a friend in the business, especially one that shared his interests outside of the business, and even in his drunken state, he appreciated the relationship he and Edge were fostering. "She is," he nodded, sinking into the passenger's seat of the car. "I've seen her pussy," he added when Edge slid into the driver's seat.

"Oh yeah?" Though they hadn't been friends for long, Edge could honestly say that he'd never been bored with Orton around. Especially when the kid was hammered. "She show you that tonight?"

"No," Randy huffed as though that was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "In her movies. She's my favorite porn star, Edge. And now I have her phone number. She said she liked my ass. I told her I liked hers, too."

Guiding the car onto the freeway, Edge nodded and decided to humor Randy. "Well, a mutual admiration for your asses is the first step in a meaningful relationship. Or so I've heard."

Randy nodded. "I know." With another sigh, he leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna call her."

"Right," Edge nodded. "Because you and a porn star? That'll work out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember My Name**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys. It really means a lot to know that you're happy to have me back. It's weird, because I know some people go longer between posts than I went between stories, so it's not really like I was gone that long. But it's nice to know that I was missed. I appreciate it more than you know. As always, Enjoy!**

"That's a wrap. Where's Lily's towel?"

Holding her breath until a PA tossed a hand towel her way, Lily wiped the money shot from her face and shook her head. She reaked of man juice and cheap cologne, leftover slime from the guy who'd pumped too hard and bit when he knew he was supposed to.

"Did nobody tell that jackass that he's not supposed to bite my nipples?" Lily demanded as she slammed the door of her dressing room and gently touched her breasts, hoping to alleviate the pain.

"He was just caught up in the moment, Lil," Charlotte tried to make an exuse as she handed Lily's phone to her. "You know that happens sometimes."

Shaking her head, Lily dropped her robed and began to throw her clothes on. She knew the line - "I got into this industry because I just love sex" - but she didn't buy it. Who loved a hairy, sweaty, grunting idiot biting her tits and cumming in her hair?

As she was furiously throwing her dirty mocha locks into a ponytail, wanting nothing more than to go home and take a shower, the phone on the vanity began to ring. She checked the caller ID and raised an eyebrow. "Hello?"

"Lily? It's Randy Orton."

For onnce in her life, Lily couldn't think of a thing to say. None of the guys she gave her number to ever called her back. At least not the ones she wanted to hear from again. "Hey," she finally said, a smile tweaking her lips as she thought about his screaming blue eyes and his broad shoulders.

"I know it's been a couple weeks and we were kind of drunk," Randy started nervously, wondering what in the world he had been thinking when he called her.

Lily cleared her throat as she sat on the couch in her dressing room and drew her knees up to her chest. "I'm glad you called, Randy," she smiled genuinely, motioning for Charlotte to leave her alone for a minute. "I didn't know if you'd even remember you had my number."

There was a deep, throaty chuckle from Randy's end of the phone. "Oh, I wasn't gonna forget that, Sweetheart," he assured her. After mumbling something off the phone, he cleared his throat. "I hate to do this, but I've gotta get goin'," he said sheepishly. "But I'm going to be in Anaheim next week for a show. Would you wanna get together for dinner or something?"

"Sure," Lily answered without bothering to double-check her schedule. She didn't care if she sounded overly excited. Randy Orton was the first man she'd actually been really attracted to in months, and she wasn't about to pass up an opportunity for dinner just because she wanted to "appear" cool.

"Awesome." Randy stood from the bed in his hotel room and grabbed his gym bag, letting his mind conjure up another memory of her in those little purple boy shorts, pressed firmly against his lap. "I'll call you when I get into town and we'll set something up."

With a grin she couldn't contain, Lily giggled unexpectedly. "I can't wait," she said, turning to look at herself in the mirror. A slight tinge of pink filled her cheeks as she played with the silver necklace hanging from her neck. Catching sight of Charlotte in the mirror as she hung up the phone, Lily winked. "I have a date with Randy Orton," she laughed.

Charlotte just nodded and continued filling something into her palm pilot. "He's the drunk guy from the Playboy party?" Lily nodded and stood from the couch, moving around the room as though she were floating on air. "Lily, I don't want to be a wet blanket," Charlotte started.

"But you're about to tell me the same damn thing you've told me for four years?" Lily asked as she gathered her purse and her keys. "Look, Charlotte, I know that guys have a certain expectation when they go out with me. But I think this one is different." With a thoughtful look, she considered what she had just said. "I really hope so, anyway."

As she reached for the door, Charlotte followed suit with a roll of her eyes. "You gonna sleep with this one?" she asked. Every time she went on a date, Lily swore she wasn't going to have sex with the guy until she knew if he was with her because of what she did, or because of who she was. And every time, she ended up doing it anyway, because that's what they all expected.

With a shrug and a wink, Lily didn't even try the same tired line. Because every time she thought about the hard lines she had felt under his tee shirt at that party, her heart began to race. And every time she thought about what she had felt writhing around in his lap that night, she couldn't say she didn't want him more than she had wanted anyone in a long time.

With a sigh, she turned back toward Charlotte and answered her question in dreamy fashion. "God, I hope so."

--------

"Okay, but seriously," Lily smiled, pointing a piece of bread at Randy before popping it into her mouth. "Who do you have to piss off to lose the belt after three weeks?"

Randy grimaced at her question, but couldn't help smiling. Dressed in perfectly tailored white dress pants and stilletto boots, she was a far cry from Tiger Lily: Porn Star. Her white blouse was perfectly pressed and the string of pearls around her neck gave her an air of dignity. Dark curls framed her innocent face, making him wonder if she was, indeed, the woman he had watched on so many lonely nights in his hotel room.

"Randy?" she asked again when he didn't answer.

Shaking his head, Randy tried to focus on what she was saying. "Oh, I've pissed off my fair share of people," he admitted with a smirk. "But that was more an instance of 'too much, too soon.' I wasn't ready for it."

Lily nodded and leaned forward slightly, her elbow resting on the table as she focused on his crystal eyes. "But you looked so damn hot with that belt around your waist," she pouted.

Randy laughed and leaned back, tossing his napkin onto the table. "So are you one of those girls who only watches wrestling for the naked men?"

When Lily rolled her eyes, Randy noted the sparkle in the pools of chocolate meeting his gaze head on. "Randy, I see naked men every day," she reminded him. "But," she admitted with a blush, "I can't say that it's not part of the charm." Sweeping her eyes over his face and down his chest, she winked. "I mean, you're a hell of an athlete, but next to Johnny Nitro, nobody's got a body like yours."

"What?" He laughed again, this time in disbelief. "That rookie motherfucker's got nothin' on me," he insisted.

Lily raised a challenging eyebrow. "Oh, I beg to differ," she smiled, taking a drink of water as he continued to search for the words to change her mind. "He has the world's most perfect body. Shoulders to calves. Abs to ass. Everything about him," she started to trail before breaking into a smile as she reached for Randy's hand. "Oh, stop it. He's not the one I've been dying to go out with for a week now, is he?"

"Dying to, huh?" Randy lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. "Can I be honest with you?" When she nodded, he took a drink of water and tried to swallow his nerves. "I almost didn't call you," he confessed. "I know your busy and everything."

"At the risk of sounding cocky, I know it's hard to ask someone like me out." She dipped her head to look at the table, her hair cascading over her face. When she looked back up through her eyelashes, Randy felt his heart, and other parts, jump. "I'm just really glad you called, Randy," she whispered.

She was everything he hadn't expected her to be, and it was turning him on to no end. The way she looked at him through her thick eyelashes and licked her pouty lips was seductive, yet innocent. She certainly wasn't the girl he had watched in his room last night. "You ready to get out of here?" he asked suddenly, pushing back from the table.

Lily just pushed back from the table and slid her purse over her shoulder, sliding her hand into his. Her body was still aching from the three-way she had filmed earlier in the day. But she wanted to give him a night he would never forget, a way to remember her as something other than just the girl on his television. Maybe they could just cuddle and talk?

"What's funny?" Randy asked as they left the restaurant, Lily chuckling to herself.

She shook her head and tucked her hair behind her left ear. "Nothing," she blushed slightly. "So what are we gonna do when we get back to the hotel? Talk?"

Randy grinned widely as he opened the passenger door of his Hummer for her. "Lily, Sweetheart, I couldn't be in a room with you and a bed and just talk," he winked, leaning into the car and lifting her chin with his finger.

When their lips met in a soft, but explosive, first kiss, she felt her heartbeat double. If he did anything else half as well as he kissed, she thought she could definitely see his point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember My Name**

There were hard, slick, sweaty bodies strewn about the room. Moaning and groaning emenated from all corners as they writhed and stretched their sculptured bodies. As she walked through the backstage area after the Raw television taping, Lily smiled to herself. It almost felt like home.

"There's my girl," Randy smiled broadly as she approached the equipment crate he was perched on. Holding a bottle of water between the fingers of his left hand, he extended his right and motioned for her to join him.

Contrary to his insistence that he couldn't be in a bed with her and just talk, the pair had done just that for much of the night they had spent in Anaheim. There had been a fair share of "not talking" as well, but there was a definite, undeniable connection between the young stars.

Though he had moved on to the next city two days later, Lily and Randy kept in constant contact through e-mails, phone calls, and text messages. When she mentioned that she was scheduled to make an appearance at a video game conference in Philadelphia on the same day that he was performing there, meeting up wasn't even a question. He had gotten her tickets, and she had watched the show from ringside, smiling happily for the cameras when they turned to her.

"You were amazing," she laughed when he hooked his hand around her waist and pulled her close to his side. After a quick kiss, she pulled back and giggled again. "Thanks for the tickets."

He winked and pulled her closer until she was comfortably seated on his leg. Her denim jeans hung low on her hips and clung to her perfect hips. She wore a simple gray sweater to shield herself from the Pennsylvania chill, but it fell seductively over her shoulders. Her dark hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders.

"You look great, Sweetheart," he smiled, tilting his face toward hers as she met his lips in another, longer kiss. "And you taste great, too."

There was a slight blush in her cheeks when she pulled back, her arm around his shoulder as they stared into one another's eyes. "Sweetie," she whispered, her palm on his face as she rested her forehead against his. "You look like sex." She dropped a kiss on his forehead and then scrunched her nose. "But you smell like a dirty sock."

A burst of laughter at their side drew Randy's attention. "What are you laughin' at?"

Edge just shook his head. "Not a damn thing," he answered straight-faced. "Nice to see you again, Miss Tiger Lily," he smiled at the young woman.

"Edge," she nodded. Talking to Randy on a daily basis meant she got her fair share of conversations with his ever-present "partner" as well. Not that she minded. Edge was a cool guy with just enough maturity to keep Randy grounded without being boring.

He offered a hand to Randy, which he shook willingly, the smile never leaving his face. "Are you comin' to the bar with us?"

Randy shrugged. "What do you think, Sweetheart? You wanna go out with the guys? Or just go back to the room?"

"It's up to you, babe. I'm the guest in your world tonight."

Standing from the crate, Randy kept his arm around Lily's waist. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel and change and then we'll meet you guys there," he told his friend. Sliding his hand into Lily's back pocket, he kissed the side of her head.

"Hey, Orton," a deep voice called out to him.

Turning, Randy smiled at the man who had once been his mentor. "Hey, Ric," he said, holding his free hand out to the man. "How's it goin'?"

Lily took a deep breath as the older man looked her over from head to toe. "Well I'll be damned," Ric Flair exclaimed. "I never woulda believed it if I wasn't seein' it with my own eyes. Tiger Lily," he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it respectfully. "Randy said he was dating a porn star, but I didn't know she was actually one of the good ones."

She couldn't help but laugh at Ric's exuberance. "Well, thanks," she blushed a little bit. "I think. It's just Lily, though. I'm only Tiger Lily in the movies."

"Oh, of course," he smiled even wider. "So you gonna let me buy you a drink tonight? Or you just draggin' the kid back to his room for some kinky, wild sexcapades?"

When Lily blushed again, Randy just laughed good-naturedly. "We'll be there," he assured the older man. "I'm gonna need a drink or two to keep up with this one."

After saying their good-byes, Lily and Randy walked for the door, hand-in-hand. They had almost made it into the parking lot when another voice stopped them. "Whoah, whoah, whoah."

With a raised eyebrow, Randy turned toward his teammate and friend, John Cena. "Can I help you with something, Cena?" he asked dryly.

But John ignored Randy entirely, taking Lily's hand without permission and looking her over with distinct approval in his eyes. "I guess the rumors are true, huh?" When she blushed, he let go of her hand and patted his friend on the back. "You must really like big dicks, huh?" Lily looked surprised by his words. "Cause this guy? He's the biggest dick I know."

"Thanks," Randy rolled his eyes before wrapping a protective arm around his new girlfriend. "Are you done ogling my girlfriend? Can we get out of here now please?"

Lily watched the comfortable, teasing interaction between the two in appreciation. He had told her about how he and John had met while training in Louisville, Kentucky. While they continued to be close, John's stint as the company champion, as well as the star of it's latest film, meant that their "guy" time was greatly diminished.

"What's wrong, Orton? You feelin' threatened?" John winked at Lily, eliciting a grin from the young woman. "I mean, we both know that the longer your girlfriend spends with me, the less likely she is to have any interest in you whatsoever."

Randy rolled his eyes, but Lily took a step closer to John. "Wait," she interrupted whatever Randy was about to say. "You have dirt on my boy toy here?"

"Yeah, we need to get to hotel so we can make it back to the bar before everyone's done with dinner," Randy tried to steer Lily away from whatever humiliating stories John would tell.

But his new girlfriend wouldn't have it. As Lily linked arms with John, the three headed out the door and into the chilly Philadelphia night. "So, John, what's it going to take to get some really hot stories on Randy?"

Raising an eyebrow, John laughed as they stopped next to Randy's truck. "Tell you what," he winked, lightly touching the tip of her nose with his index finger. "I'm sure Randy has painted himself as quite the saint, but you buy me a drink tonight and I will tell you all the devlish stories you could possibly want to hear, Miss Lily."

"Can we just go now?" Randy asked, interrupting the little pow wow between his friend and his girlfriend. As Lily climbed into the passenger's seat, Randy turned to John with a smile. "Now I remember why we don't hang out anymore."

"Uh huh. See you in a bit," John waved, blowing a kiss to Lily as he headed off to his car.

When Randy slid into his seat and started the car, Lily leaned over the center console and wrapped her arm around his neck. "What's wrong, Randy? You afraid he's gonna tell me what a dirty boy you are?"

Her breath on his ear was almost more than he could handle. Immediately, he began to ponder the ramifications of standing his friends up for the night. Sure, they would rib him endlessly for blowing them off in favor of sex, but on some level, they would understand. Wouldn't they? She was a porn star, for fuck's sake. Any of them would do the same thing, if given a chance.

His silence scared her a little bit. How bad could he really be? He had been so normal, almost sweet, as far as she could tell. "Randy, it's not like John can tell me anything that would change my mind about you."

He chuckled sardonically and shook his head. "Somehow I doubt that."

Lily pulled back and leaned against the door, facing him as she crossed her arms. "Randy, I am forever immortalized on film doing things that put every one of your teammates' wildest fantasies to shame. There is nothing you could tell me that is going to make me pull back."

He just shrugged his shoulders and reached across the console to rest his hand on her calf. He couldn't tell her that what she had just told him didn't soothe his fears, but only confirmed them. Sure, he had been in a few sordid positions in his lifetime, but it was nothing compared to the depth of experience she had. For the first time in his life, he worried that he wouldn't measure up.

But when she scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder, he felt his pulse calm. As long as he kept on pace with whatever they had going now, everything would be fine. It would all work itself out. It had to. Tiger Lily Wright was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he would be damned if he let his own insecurities ruin that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember My Name**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. You really are the best ever - I can't express that enough. I know fanfic's been giving me headaches the last couple of days, so if it's not lettin' you review, it's all good. As long as you can read it, and as long as you're entertained, I'm a happy, happy girl. Enjoy!**

"I'm gonna go get some air," Lily whispered in Randy's ear after the third round of drinks.

He pressed a soft kiss to her full lips and smiled lazily. "Hurry back," he said, smacking her ass as she walked away, much to the amusement of his friends.

Slipping out the back door, Lily dug a cigarette out of her purse and lit it with ease. She had grown accustomed to talking about her profession, especially with the men that she met at bars and clubs. But after a few hours, she found herself longing for a break from the facade.

She could tell them about how great it was to get paid to have sex all the time, they loved that. What they didn't love was hearing that, more often than not, the girls they thought were loving kinky, crazy sex romps were just faking it for the cameras. They didn't want to know that most of the girls they fantasized about were either drunk off their asses or higher than a kite just to take off the edge of knowing millions would be watching, and critiquing, their work.

"You got a light?"

Lily jumped slightly and turned her head to the side. A smile tweaked her lips as she flipped open the lid of her Zippo lighter and held the flame out to him. "I didn't see you in there," she said, her voice gravelly and low.

He raised a dark eyebrow and took a drag of the cigarette between his lips. Holding it between his thumb and his forefinger, he exhaled a steady stream of white smoke and smiled. "I'm pretty stealth."

"Uh huh," Lily shook her head and took another drag, looking back over the empty street that ran behind the bar. "Guys your size always just sneak around undetected," she smirked.

Though he never explained why she hadn't seen him, or where he had been before standing on that curb, it didn't seem to matter. "Dave Batista," he introduced.

She took his hand in hers and shook it. "Lily Wright," she said with confidence.

"I've seen your work," Dave admitted, no hint of a blush or an embarrassed grin anywhere on his features.

There was something about this man, a mystery and sophistication that defied the jeans and concert tee shirt he was wearing. "I've actually seen yours, too," she smiled up at him, turning her body toward his. "You are very impressive," she added with a flirtatious smile.

"As are you," he returned with a nod.

She said nothing else, only continued to puff on her cigarette as she hugged her arms around her thin body to ward off the cold. Just the smell of his cologne was enough to make her swoon. When his lips twitched into the hint of a smile, she couldn't help but grinning as well. Everything about him was infectious.

Dave looked at the woman beside him. Of course he had heard the rumors. Everyone in the locker room knew that Randy was dating her now, mostly because he told them all. He hadn't been lying when he said he had seen her work, or when he said that it was impressive. But watching her now, he found his opinion of her shifting slightly.

She portrayed the stereotypical porn star in perfect fashion. Flirting with the guys around her just enough to make them think they might stand a chance, telling them all how much she loved her job and how great it was to be able to fuck for a living. But her eyes were a different story all together.

He knew he wasn't the greatest promo man in the world. On the mic, there were plenty of guys better than he was. But he knew how to sell a bump. He knew how to fake it, too. And most of the time, that's exactly what Tiger Lily was doing. On screen, and apparently off screen, too.

"Ya know," she turned, sliding her hands into her back pockets as she leaned closer to his imposing form, "I think I've got some glossies back at the hotel. I can sign one for ya." When he smiled, she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "That way, you won't have to imagine me naked."

Dave gave a small chuckled and rubbed the scruff on his chin with his hand. "I wasn't imagining you naked," he corrected. "I've already seen you that way."

Though she was well-aware that a great majority of the public stood in judgement of her lifestyle and her choices, the tone of his voice forced her back a step. "I see," she said softly, dropping her cigarette to the ground and stomping it out with the heel of her boot.

Dave watched as she started for the door, grabbing her arm before she was out of reach. "I'm sorry if that came out offensively, Lily. I didn't mean it that way at all."

Though he didn't smile, his eyes told her that he was sincere. "Forgiven," she said softly, averting her eyes before he could see the affect that his simple touch was having on her. "I have to get back to Randy now," she added, pulling her arm back from his grasp.

Dave let her go and looked her over one last time. "It was nice to meet you, Lily Wright," he said, his voice seemingly rumbling from somewhere low in his broad chest.

She willed her heart to stop pounding in her chest as she stood under his scrutiny. "You, too," she nodded before walking back to the door.

"Lily?" Dave called. When she looked back at him, he winked. "I might have been imagining you a little naked," he admitted easily.

She was the one who blushed, though, as she returned to the table and slid in next to Randy. She worked around professionals who made their living turning women on. But none had ever affected her as quickly as that interaction with Dave had.

"You okay?" Randy asked, kissing the side of her head as he wound his arm around her waist in the booth they were sharing.

With a nod, she stared into his eyes and licked her lips. She had a good thing going with Randy. Whatever had happened in the ally was nothing at all. Mutual fan admiration. She had a boyfriend now - one who was dangerously handsome and deliciously satisfying. That moment with Dave was nothing more than an innocent flirtation. Nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember My Name**

Randy let his blue eyes drift from one house number to the next as he drove down the streets of the suburban, Southern California neighborhood. Three months into his relationship with Lily, he was finally learning the meaning of "good things come to those who wait."

Though they continued to stay in contact, the opportunities to see each other were few and far between. It had been nearly a month since she had visited his home in St. Louis, and they weren't scheduled to see each other again for another three weeks. But with an unforeseen break in his schedule, the only place he wanted to be was in her arms, and between her thighs, again.

He had never been to her house before, but had sent numerous flowers and other gifts to the address. Finding the directions online had been easy, and after renting a sporty convertible, he set off to surprise his girl for a romantic weekend of secluded seduction.

Finally, he found the number and eased the car into the driveway beside her silver SUV. Pocketing his keys, he grabbed the bouquet of white roses on from the seat beside him and straightened the collar of his sky blue dress shirt. She always said she loved the way he looked in blue, the way it made his eyes shine.

For reasons unknown to him, Randy felt the nerves bubbling in his stomach when he raised his hand to knock on the door. She was his girlfriend. They talked for hours on the phone every night. There was no reason for him to be anxious about anything. But anticipating the mere sight of her was enough to make him feel twisted inside.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard the click of the lock on the thick door before him. The shocked look on Lily's face when she saw him standing there was enough to wipe all of the nerves out of him. "Hey, Sweetheart," he grinned, his hands behind his back casually.

Gaping at the man on the other side of her screen, Lily's mind went blank. "What are you?" she started. When Randy smiled awkwardly and stuffed a hand in his pocket, she shook her head. "Damn, I'm so sorry." She swung the door open and let him inside the meticulous home.

"This is beautiful," Randy complimented as he surveyed his surroundings.

Though the home wasn't quite as big as his, it was spacious and comfortable. The living room was painted in a nuetral tone with red furniture and boldly-colored modern art on the walls. A large, plasma-screen television hung on the wall above the cozy fireplace, flanked on both sides by tall shelves that housed her movies, books, and music.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked, still trying to register the shock of his presence.

Turning back to her, he took a moment to drink in her appearance. Dressed in tight-fitting yoga pants and the Metallica tee shirt she had stolen from him on their last visit, she was a vision. Even with her hair falling out of the loose ponytail on the top of her head, she looked nothing short of exquisite.

With a deep breath, he pulled the roses out from behind his back and gave her his best lopsided grin. "I got a couple of days off and I thought I would spend them with my girl," he shrugged as she took the roses.

She shook her head again and giggled, throwing her arms around his neck. "I can't believe this," she breathed into his neck as he squeezed her tightly.

Pulling back from the hug, Randy slid a hand around the back of her neck and lowered his face to hers. Though it started gently, the feeling of her soft lips under his, coupled with the tiny moan that escaped her throat as she leaned toward him, Randy found himself overcome with the desire to devour her.

Lily was surrendering to his tongue as it slid against hers when she remembered that the roses would need to be put in water. Dragging her mouth from his, she smiled and lowered her head, kissing the tiny patch of exposed chest that peeked out from his shirt. "Let me put these in water."

While he knew the flowers would need water, he couldn't help but feeling that Lily was pulling away from him slightly. Of course, that could also be attributed to the paranoia of a month apart, as well.

He followed her into the kitchen and perched himself on a stool as she selected a vase from one of the overhead cabinets. "You look great, Sweetheart," he said, taken once again by the beauty standing before him.

Lily blushed and filled the vase, her head down. "Thanks," she responded before shaking her head. "But it's okay to say that I look like a mess, Randy," she assured him, dropping the roses into the water and setting them on the counter by the sink. "I didn't know I was having company, so I didn't really get dressed up."

Motioning for her to join him, Randy spread his thighs and held her waist as she lowered herself onto his leg. When she wrapped her arm around his neck, he felt his spirit calm. This was how he loved to talk to her, holding her in his lap, their faces just inches apart.

"Well, I think you look beautiful," he complimented again, kissing her nose as the pink filled her cheeks again. "Why do you always blush when I say that?" he asked with a grin, using his long fingers to tuck her dark hair behind her ear.

Lily shook her head and kissed the side of his neck. "Want the rest of the tour?"

Sure, a lot of guys told her she was beautiful. They said she was hot, breath-taking, amazing, arousing, and a plethora of other things, too. But the truth was, she didn't give a damn what they thought about her. The reason Randy's compliments made her giggle like a schoolgirl was because she actually gave a damn about what he thought. She gave a lot of damn.

"So this is my office," she said, opening the double glass doors to a sterile room with floor-to-ceiling windows and a picturesque view of the ocean. A glass desk sat in the center of the room, supporting a laptop and a file rack. The walls were adorned with photo spreads and magazine covers that Lily had shot over the course of her career. There was a shelf containing all of her films, as well the adult toys that she endorsed. Various framed candids of herself and her industry friends littered the spaces on the wall-length shelf.

As Randy walked around the room, perusing the pictures, Lily felt the guilt bubbling up in her chest. While it had always been her goal to have an office filled with her professional accomplishments, she hadn't really expected that she would be naked in every picture. Or any of them really.

"Not exactly where I expected to be in my career at this point," she said nervously.

But Randy turned with the same sweet smile he always gave her and shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Sweetheart," he said, moving toward her and wrapping his arms around her. "It takes awhile to get your foot in the door. But you're on fire now, right? I mean, you're one of the top stars in the business."

With a slight smile, she nodded. "Yeah," she agreed, lacing her fingers through his and dragging him from the room. "Okay, so this is the guest room," she said, standing outside a closed door. "It's decorated in pink and lavendar and smells like potpourri. Think you'll wanna be crashin' there tonight?"

Randy tapped his chin with his forefinger and considered the offer. "Can I see my other options first?" he asked with a wink.

Lily nodded and led him up the stairs toward her bedroom. She knew that it wouldn't be what he expected. She just hoped that her personal inner sanctuary didn't totally turn him off.

If the rest of her house had impressed him, the bedroom floored Randy beyond words. A four-poster, solid oak, California King sized bed, covered in a silky red and muted silver bedspread and several contrasting throw pillows, was the centerpiece of the room. It was shrouded by a curtain of sheer, shimmering silver fabric.

The walls were the same deep red as the bedspread, adorned by several pieces of midevial weaponry. Under their feet, soft shag carpeting tickled Randy's socked feet. With a large stereo system flanking her oak dresser, and pillar candles littering the floor and shelves, it was like something out of a period movie.

"I call it my royal dungeon," she smiled brightly. Pulling the curtain back and tying it around the bed post, she pulled herself onto the bed. "When I was younger, I always wanted a bedroom like the princesses in the movies." She pointed to the long swords that criss-crossed on the wall. "My dad gave me those when I left home four years ago. He bought them in China." With a half-chuckle, she stared at them with affection. "Last gift he ever gave me."

Randy leaned against the tall dresser and watched as a look of sadness passed over her. "What happened to him?" he asked, genuinely interested in whatever it was that brought such pain to his girlfriend's beautiful doe eyes.

Faking the best smile she could muster, she shook off the emotion. "His princess became a porn star," she explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lily patted the bed beside her. "Come here, boyfriend," she invited.

Maybe her father couldn't get over the idea of her selling sex for money. But Randy would let that very fact erase everything else. And at the moment, all she wanted to do was forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember My Name**

**A/N: This chapter contains sexual content. **

Her skin was soft like satin. As they finished dropping their clothes to the floor, Randy ran his hands up the back of her thighs as she straddled his lap and pressed her body to his. He continued running his hands over her rounded behind and up her back, feeling the tiny goose bumps that formed in response to his touch.

Lily held Randy's face between her hands as she hungrily sucked on his lips. They were great lips - full and pouty, warm and soft. When he ran his tongue across her upper lip, she groaned and felt her body lean even closer as her hips began to move in his lap.

On a movie set, this would be the moment she began choreographing her moves, but with Randy, her body just reacted. His strong fingers squeezed and kneaded her heated flesh when Lily pushed forward enough to lay them back on the bed. Tearing her lips away from his, she trailed her tongue from the end of his chin, over his throat, and across his right shoulder blade, placing alternate kisses between her attentive licking.

As Lily worked her lips over him, Randy felt his skin igniting. She wasn't doing anything differently than any other woman he had ever been with, but she was different, and that changed everything. "Damn, Lily," he groaned when she swirled her tongue in a circle around his left nipple.

She smiled to herself as she raised up on her knees and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "You like that, baby?"

Randy just laughed and sat, wrapping her in his arm and throwing her back on the bed in one fluid motion. Hovering over her, he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I like that," he agreed, lowering his head to pay the same attention to her perky breasts.

While she wasn't the same enormous cup size as many of the industry's leading stars, she was round, firm, and all natural. She was less than a handful, but Randy found that she was a perfect mouthful. The sounds of her moaning, along with the feeling of her heart speeding up under his tongue, sent his hand wandering lower down her stomach.

When she felt his long fingers pressing into her hot core, Lily cringed and tried her best to fight the pain that accompanied the pleasure. She wanted this. More than anything, she wanted to be with him in that moment. She could get past the professional bull shit.

She raised her knee, spreading her thighs to allow him further access, still moaning and groaning as he continued to suck on her skin and explore her body with his expert hands. Though their sex had been great to that point, Randy was determined to give her more this weekend. More than she expected from him, at least.

And he had done his homework, studying her films for more than a week in preparation for this moment. He wanted to impress her with new moves and positions that she just hadn't seen from him yet. Normally, he would just worry about whether or not the chick he was with was going to get him off, but he found himself wanting Lily to take as much pleasure in him as he found in her.

"Wait just a second," he groaned in her ear, pulling himself to his knees.

Lily propped herself up on her elbows as Randy leaned over the side of the bed and withdrew a foil packet from the pocket of his jeans. "Want some help with that?" she asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked him over.

Randy just shook his head as he rolled the condom onto his stiff member. "I got it," he grinned, tossing the package to the side as he took her ankles in his hands. "Why don't you roll over on your stomach, Sweetheart."

Lily did as she was told, folding her arms and resting her forehead against them. "What are we doing?" she asked, a slight smile of amusement on her lips as he knelt behind her and massaged the backs of her thighs.

Leaning over and brushing her earlobe with his lips, Randy kissed her neck. "Something new," he growled, capturing the lobe between his teeth and giving it a slight tug.

She groaned instinctively as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her up to her knees. "Brace yourself on your arms, Sweetheart," he instructed, securely grasping her thighs and lifting her legs off the bed.

Lily thought she must look like they were about to run a wheelbarrow race as Randy slowly spread her legs further. After a brief moment, she called out. "Ouch!"

Pulling back slightly, Randy looked down at his girlfriend burying her face in the pillow. "What's wrong?"

"Cramp," she grunted into the pillow, biting her lip and praying that it would go away. When he continued holding her legs, she tightened her grip on the sheets. "Randy, baby," she sighed, trying to move her lower body. "Can you just let me go for a second?"

He dropped her legs and watched as she rolled over. Without hesitation, he began to massage her thigh as the trainers always did to him when he complained of a similar injury. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the situation.

Lily pulled herself into a seated position and rested a palm against his cheek. "It's not your fault, Baby," she assured him. "Just not a usual position." Tilting her head to the side, she considered his blushing cheeks. "What were you trying to do?"

He refused to answer, shaking his head as he continued to rub the skin under his hands. "It was stupid," he admitted. "I just thought maybe you would want to try something a little more challenging than our usual."

She ran her thumb over his bottom lip and leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder until he stopped working her leg. "Baby, I like our usual. A lot," she told him, kissing his neck. "We don't have to do anything crazy."

Randy huffed and pouted like a little boy. "Sorry for trying to spice things up."

She slowly trailed her hand down his stomach, fully intent on soothing his fears. "Hey," she whispered, taking his chin in one hand as her other gripped his shaft firmly. "You think we need to spice things up?" He looked into her eyes, but again was silent. "Is our sex too boring for you?"

It was difficult to think about anything other than the feeling of her soft hand trailing up and down his hot member. Shaking his head, he leaned in and kissed her again. "It's fine," he said softly, hissing slightly when she moved her hand more quickly.

Lily could see the pain in his face, the embarrassment and the uncertainty. "Randy," she whispered, capturing his lips for a moment before pulling back. "It's okay. I know what you're trying to do, but it's okay. You don't have to be one of those guys for me."

For the first time since they had been together, he felt like he couldn't contain it anymore. He couldn't keep pretending that everything was fine. Not when something had been bothering him for awhile now. He pulled her hand away from his erection and wove his fingers through hers.

"What if I want you to be that girl for me?" he asked.

If he had slapped her in the face, she would have looked less wounded. "What?"

Randy shook his head. "I don't wanna sound like a complete asshole or anything, but is it so bad if I kinda like the fact that you can do shit other chicks can't? Is it so wrong that I want to try some of that now that I finally have a girlfriend who can actually pull it off?"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. New guy, same bull shit argument. "Just because I do it, doesn't mean I like it."

"But you do it," Randy said.

"Yeah, because it's in the script and I have bills to pay," she retorted, growing frustrated with his childish pouting. "I do a lot of things in my movies that I don't wanna do with you," she added.

Randy looked up in shock and then narrowed his eyes. "I guess that says something, huh?"

Lily felt herself growing more frustrated. The only thing he was going to understand at the moment was "_Yes, Randy, fuck me any way you want_." While the conversation wasn't new, she was having a hard time blowing it off like she usually did. "My body is exhausted, Randy. I spent the entire morning licking pussy, and the afternoon doing ungodly things with a jelly dildo. I'm spent, so I'm sorry if I can't just open wide and twist up like a pretzel for you."

He had never heard that tone from her, one that said she was ready to fight, if that's what he wanted. While he wished he could just shut himself up, his pride was wounded, and that made him lash out. "Because you fucked too much already today? I can't believe this bull shit."

As though Randy had opened the cage door, Lily came out swinging, backing off the bed to put as much space between them as she could. She was afraid that remaining next to him would cause her to do something she regretted later. "Well excuse me for not knowing you were coming into town, Randy. We weren't supposed to see each other for three weeks. I cleared my schedule for the entire week before that so I would be well-rested and ready for you. It's not really my fault that you showed up without warning today, is it?"

"So I can't even show up to surprise my own fucking girlfriend? I can't show you how much I missed you because your fucking pussy's been overworked and is now closed for business for the day?" He knew what he was saying was hurtful, but a sick side of him wanted her to feel the same humiliation he was feeling at the moment.

Steeling her defenses, she refused to cry over any man, even one she was starting to care about. "You knew what I did for a living when we met, Randy. It's not my fault that you had a distorted image of what that really meant."

"What? That you're really nothing more than an overpaid, high profile whore?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. But he didn't have time to tell her that.

"I can't believe that I thought you were different. God," she smiled at her own foolishness, running her fingers through her hair. "I actually thought that this was about more than sex," she shook her head. She grabbed his pants and dress shirt from the floor and threw it at him. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. Just," she motioned to the door and then turned her back on him. "Just go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember My Name**

Randy paced the living room, trying to think of the most suave way to barge back into Lily's bedroom and apologize for his blatant show of disrespect. They had both said some pretty shitty things to each other and, while he knew they couldn't change what had happened, he had spent the last twenty minutes hoping that could get over it.

They had to get past this. He just couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Before he could figure out how to approach her, she descended the stairs wrapped in a fluffy terry-cloth robe. Her hazel eyes were red and swollen after the tears she had shed. "You're still here," she said, her voice flat.

"We need to talk," Randy sighed, running his hand over his hair as she brushed past him on the way to the kitchen.

"Oh, I think you said enough," Lily shot back, tightening the belt around her waist before setting about making herbal tea on the top of the stove.

Randy dropped to one of the bar stools at the island in the center of the room. "Okay, I admit I said some stupid shit. Some really stupid bull shit," he apologized. "You shot me down, and I was embarrassed, so I lashed out. It was wrong, I know," he stopped, shaking his head. "I was really fucking stupid, Lily."

She nodded in agreement, but one look into his pitiful blue eyes broke her cool exterior more than she wanted to admit. "Maybe I should have explained the not-so-great side of my job before. Given you a head's up." She leaned against the counter and shrugged. "I didn't want to scare you off, I guess."

Convinced that she wasn't going to bite his head off, he rested his forearms on the counter and folded his hands together. "Do I like that you're a porn star? Hell, yeah, I do," he said honestly. "But it's intimidating, ya know? I mean, you've done shit I've never even fuckin' heard of, Lily. I like to think that I'm pretty damn experienced, but next to you? I'm like a Star Wars-lovin' virgin."

She smiled slightly as the tea kettle hissed behind her. Without words, she prepared two mugs and slid one toward him on the counter, cradling hers close to her chest. "I don't know what I have ever done to give you the impression that I belong on the pedestal you have put me on, but I'm not a goddess, Randy."

He huffed and took a drink, his body tired from the torrent of emotions that had been running through it all day. "Are you kidding? Have you seen your work?" he asked, finally lifting his tea to his lips.

"No," she answered, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Honestly? I would rather lay my face on that hot burner than watch myself in those movies. At least you can say that the women you've been with have been by your choice. That you were at least moderately attracted to them."

He hadn't really given much thought to the other side of her job. In all honestly, he had never even considered that she wouldn't enjoy what she did for a living. Since he had first realized his father's porn stash at the age of thirteen, he had imagined that it had to be the best job in the world. Wasn't it everyone's goal to find something that they really loved and turn it into a career?

"So what does all that mean for us, Lily?" he asked.

She took another sip of her tea and shrugged. She could unburden her soul, tell him how badly she wished she could score a real acting job and get out of the industry all together. But something was holding her back. No matter the consequences, she had chosen this life and all of the complaining in the world wasn't going to change that.

"I guess that depends on whether or not you think you can be with me, even if I don't live up to what you thought I was," she answered as honestly as she could.

Randy watched her for a moment, thinking about her question, still a little rattled by the fact that this night hadn't gone as he had hoped. "I can, but look, Lily," he sighed, standing moving to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You can't blame me for wanting to do crazy kinky shit to you. You're the sexiest woman I've ever met."

She smiled slightly and looked into his shining eyes. "It's not like I'm religiously opposed to kinky shit," she winked. "I mean, I've got a whole playbook you've never even seen, Orton."

His pulse raced at the mere suggestion in her voice. "Oh yeah?" She shrieked and giggled when he lifted her into his arms and started for the stairs. "Prove it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember My Name**

Lily wasn't sure her feet had ever hurt as badly. The corset she had been given was two sizes too small, and she wasn't sure her breathing would ever return to normal. Doing porn was one thing, but making appearances at conventions and store openings was another animal altogether. She wasn't sure, at the moment, which she despised more.

After washing the hairspray out of her dark locks, and scrubbing the pancake make up from her face, she decided that a drink would be just thing to help her sleep. Dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, she walked through the lobby slowly, fishing a cigarette from her purse. Her eyes scanned the bar for a seat and she smiled to herself.

"Got a light?"

Three teenage girls had followed him around most of the day, and Dave had been sure that he could shake them by escaping to the back booth of the hotel bar, where they wouldn't be allowed to enter. Raising his eyes, he was surprised to find Lily smiling back at him.

He nodded to the seat across the table and withdrew a lighter. Lily leaned toward him, accepting the light and taking a drag while waiting for him to speak.

"So what brings you here, Lily?" he finally asked.

Lily relaxed against the vinyl booth and rested her head against the back of the seat. "Comic book convention," she answered dryly. "Wonder Woman."

With a slight chuckle, Dave motioned for the waitress. "Well, what does Wonder Woman drink?" he asked.

Lily looked up at the waitress. "Jack and Coke," she ordered, taking another drag as the young woman walked away. "So, how are things in your world, Mr. Batista?"

He just nodded and looked around before checking his watch. "Things are going well. Busy, but I can't complain," he answered.

"Since when?" the booming voice laughed at his side.

Dave only moved over in his seat and motioned toward the young woman sharing his booth. "Lily Wright, this is Taker," he introduced. "Taker, this is Lily. She's Orton's girlfriend."

"Wait," Taker thanked the waitress with a nod as she sat a beer bottle in front of him, and gave Lily her drink. "You're tellin' me that Randy Orton has a girlfriend?" When Lily nodded her affirmation, Taker shook his head and tipped his bottle to his lips. "Well, I'll be damned. I didn't know the kid even swung that way," he sighed.

Lily laughed with Dave as she tasted the drink in her hand. She wasn't sure how to respond to the statement, and couldn't help being slightly in awe of the man across the table from her. Though she wasn't obsessed with the business, she had been watching professional wrestling for as long as she could remember. And for nearly that long, this man with the ornate tattooes and the intense eyes had been a part of that.

"It's nice to meet you, by the way," Taker said, extending a hand to her. When she returned the gesture, he looked down at her small hand, completley engulfed in his considerably larger one. "Are you cold?" She shook her head. "You're shaking."

"Kinda nervous," she admitted, taking another drag of her cigarette to cover the butterflies in her stomach.

Dave laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "How the hell do you do that, man?"

With a self-satisfied smirk, Taker nodded toward the drink in his friend's hand. "Tell you one thing, motherfucker, it ain't by drinkin' those girlie cocktails."

"It's a fuckin' rum and Coke. It's not that bad," Dave protested, unsure of why they were still having this fight.

"It's not rum, it's fuckin' Malibu, you gay-ass fruit loop. Hell," he nodded toward Lily, "Even the woman at the table has more masculine taste than you."

Lily couldn't help smiling as she sat back and watched the two friends interacting. One of her favorite things about spending time with Randy on the road was the commraderie that the wrestlers shared. Spending as much time together as they did, they were bound to come together as a family. But there was something special about the feeling of security that came with spending time around people who knew each other so well, and who cared for each other so deeply.

"Bitch, listen to me," Dave finally spat, watching as Taker's eyes crinkled up in amusement. "Doesn't matter what I'm drinkin'. I can still walk out that door and score more pussy than you could ever dream of."

"Yeah," he nodded with a sarcastic huff. "Maybe that's why I'm the one that's still married, motherfucker."

"Alright," Lily jumped in, unsure of where the conversation was headed. "Speaking as someone who's probably had more pussy than both y'all put together," she started, sipping at the second drink the waitress had just delivered.

"Yes," Dave interrupted. "Let's speak about that." With a wink, he leaned back in his seat. "How'd you get into the adult industry, Lily?"

"Childhood dream," she answered flatly. When both men raised an inquisitive eyebrow, she cracked a smile. "I'm kidding," she assured them. "I graduated from Northwestern with a theater degree. Spent a year on the stage in Chicago and then got offered an audition for a film. I sold pretty much everything I owned and headed out to LA to be a movie star," she chuckled sarcastically.

"Just like that?" Taker asked.

With an acknowledging shrug, she nodded. "Turned out to be a little more difficult. I didn't get that part, or any of the others that I went up for. Life in California is a lot more expensive than it was in the midwest. My heat got shut off first, then my power and my water. Kinda hard to score a job when you can't even take a fuckin' shower, ya know?"

Dave watched her face as she recounted the steps that had led her into the life she was now living. He got the sense that she knew there were other options, but he couldn't say he blamed her for making the choices she had made, either.

"So you did it to pay the bills?" Taker asked, when it became clear that she was more interested in staring at Dave than finishing her story.

Clearing her throat, Lily took another drink. "Customer at the bar I was working in told me that he could get me a modeling job. I showed up at the office and was promptly asked to strip. So I turned around and left. I wasn't about to degrade myself like that." With a slight sniffle, she collected herself before a tear could fall. The time for crying was well past. "I had a half gallon of milk in my refrigerator, and a package of Reese cups in the cupboard. I knew I wasn't going to have the rent when it was due. I weighed the pros and cons, went to a truck stop and took a shower, and then went back and got naked."

Watching her carefully, Dave nursed his drink and considered the path that she had travelled. "You didn't have family you could have asked for help?" More than anything, he was wishing he had met her back then, that he could have stopped this whole thing from happening to her.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Not really. My mom died a few years ago."

Taker cleared his throat and shook his head. "Your dad in the picture?" he asked, trying to wrap his head around how he would react to the knowledge that his daughter was starring in porn.

Tipping her glass, Lily drained it in one gulp. "Not anymore," she said sadly. "He doesn't really approve." With wide eyes, she exhaled, realizing she had said way too much. "Woah. This is some good shit, huh?"

The conversation moved on, but Dave couldn't help watching her closely, studying her reaction. The glimmer that had been in her eyes when she sat down had quickly waned as she spoke about her journey. There was a lot of sadness in Lily Wright, and he was finding himself wishing, even though he knew he shouldn't, that he could save her.

After an hour of listening to war stories about the road, Lily felt a slight sense of disappointment when Taker waved off the waitress, rejecting another round. "I gotta go check in with the wife and put my raggedy old ass to bed," he announced, looking to Dave with a challenging look, as if anticipating another round of barbs.

Whether it was the alcohol or the million thoughts racing through his head, Dave just offered a hand to his friend and said good night. He wasn't in the mood to tease the old man. "See ya in the morning man," he said.

When Taker turned to Lily, she smiled brightly and shook his hand firmly. "I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you, Miss Lily," he said with a nod.

"What? You haven't seen enough?" Lily asked with a smirk.

He said nothing, only winked and turned to go. When he was gone, an awkard silence settled over the table. Though she was intrigued by the air of sensual mystery that he carried, Lily was more than certain she shouldn't be doing any detective work where he was concerned. This man, oozing sexual energy, could get her into a lot of trouble.

"So," she sighed, leaning forward and looking toward the door before meeting his eyes. "You guys always go by your ring names?"

Dave nodded and drained the last of his glass. "Only around other people," he answered. "When we go out and it's just us, I call him Mark. It's a show of respect when other people are around," he explained. "I assume it's the same in your business," he added.

She nodded. It was true. When she was around other people in the industry, they always referred to one another by their stage names. "I get that. I just wondered."

He licked his lips and tilted his head to the side. "So, do you still audition? Mainstream, I mean?" he asked, not sure where to take the conversation, but knowing that he didn't want the night to end yet.

Lily accepted yet another drink from the waitress and shook her head. "I did, until about a year ago. My resume isn't really padded with a lot of credible work, ya know?" She blushed deeply. Talking about her life, and her job, with Taker around made things seem safer. But when she was alone with Dave, she felt exactly like she had the first time she met him - completely unhinged and vulnerable.

"But you're still famous, so I guess that's gotta make it easier, right?" Even as he said it out loud, it sounded stupid. He had once told WWE Magazine that he had no game. His female fans had damn near lost their minds over that comment, assuring him that he didn't need game. Unfortunately, they had never heard him make ridiculous comments like the one he'd just laid on Lily.

She took a drink of her fourth Jack and Coke and shrugged. "Trust me, if I was in it for the fame, I would be ecstatic with my life. But it's not really about that for me. It's about the love of the art," she explained.

"Can I tell you something? Honestly?"

When he met her eye for the first time since they had been alone, Lily felt her breath escape her. She was starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol she had consumed, but even that couldn't cause the butterflies in her stomach that his intense eyes did. "Sure."

Dave cleared his throat and leaned toward her. "Doesn't matter what the genre, Lily. You're a hell of an actress. I remember back when I was travelling with Evolution, and I was getting my first real push. I didn't get home for almost two months, hadn't been laid in almost as long, and I was goin' fuckin' crazy. So Randy loaned me one of your movies - this was, like, three years ago.

"I had definitely seen more experienced girls," he chuckled slightly, watching Lily's eyes cloud over. "But I had never seen another porn actress just chew the fuckin' scenery around her co-stars. That's why you're fuckin' impressive to me. Because you're a hell of an actress, Lily."

Knowing that his drinks were starting to take effect, she took the compliment with a grain of salt. But something about the way he spoke, with the low, hypnotic rumble of his voice, made her temperature rise. "Thank you," she accepted the compliment and took her purse from the seat beside her. "Now I think it's time for this girl to head to bed. I have a flight at eight in the morning."

Dave tossed a handful of bills onto the table, covering both of them, and walked behind her into the lobby. "Thanks for keeping me company tonight, Lily," Dave smiled as they road toward their respective floors in the elevator.

She smiled sweetly and tucked her dark hair behind her ears. "The pleasure was all mine," she assured him, turning toward the door when it dinged at her floor. "This is my stop."

Reaching out to hold her arm, Dave leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon."

With another smile, she started toward her room, digging her room key out of her purse. Once she was inside the room, she pulled her cell phone out, preparing to charge it. One look at the screen told her that Randy had tried to call four times over the last three hours. _How did I not hear that?_ she wondered, checking the ringer to make sure it was still on.

Dialing the phone quickly, she waited for him to pick up, checking her watch. "Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Hey, baby," she whispered, sinking onto the bed. "Sorry it's so late."

Randy shifted in his bed and looked at the clock beside the bed. It was already four in the morning, meaning it was two in Vegas, where she was appearing at a convention for the weekend. "Where have you been?" he asked.

She thought about telling him the truth, but it would raise too many questions about why she had spent so much time with his friend. Questions she knew he wouldn't like the answers to. "My autograph line was really fuckin' long."


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember My Name**

"Lily, turn just a little bit to the left, Sweetie," the director called out.

Bracing herself against the wall, she tilted slightly in the direction she had been instructed and braced herself for the impact. Today was hardly different than any other. There was nothing kinky or strange in the script she was working with. It would be relatively painless and easy. But they were over time, and she knew that Randy was going to be there soon to pick her up.

After nearly six months together, she had to admit that things were going better with him than she had ever imagined they would. Sometimes she met him on the road. Sometimes he came to her house for a few days of rest. It had been a long time since she had known someone who would stick around that long. While Randy was fascinated with her work, he never looked at it as something to come between them. For that, she felt like she could be with him forever.

"Alright, Kids," the director's voice interrupted her thoughts. "One take and we can all go home," he motioned to the AD, who quickly quieted the set.

Though Randy had asked for months, she had always hesitated to let him see where she worked. Blurring the lines between professional and personal was a dangerous gig. She had seen it ruin more than one relationship over time. But she didn't have to worry about that. They had already done most of the work, the close ups and the coverage. All that was left was an extended two shot and she would be done for the night.

"And. . . Action," the director called out as her co-star, a newcomer named Chris, stood behind Lily with his hands on her waist as she drew herself into her character and prepared for a "passionate" encounter. Was his name Chris? Or was it Kevin? Maybe it was Claude. No, it wasn't Claude.

"Cole, put your lips by her ear."

Cole. That was it. Not that it mattered to Lily. She tilted her head back, making sure that the camera captured her every reaction. He slid his hands over her body as she pressed her chest into the wall and her ass into his hips. Though she was still wearing a mini skirt and a halter top, the skirt was bunched around her waist and the top was pulled down to free her perky breasts.

The film featured a sultry vixen, played by Lily, who found shy, unsuspecting men in various places around town and turned them into her partners for the evening. This was supposed to be backstage at a rock show in some dive bar, so the wall she was pressed against was brick, the lighting a flash of blues and purples around them as they continued their dance.

Telling herself over and over again that she was a seductress, she moaned and rocked her hips, and tried to remember what she was supposed to do next. _Just a few more minutes, Lily. Then you'll be done, and Randy will be here, and it will be a weekend to remember. Just a few more minutes._

Randy checked his watch and then looked at the building in front of him. Double-checking the address on the business card Lily had sent him, he was surprised to find not a sprawling film studio, but what appeared to be a small office complex. She had told him that the company was hoping to move to a bigger space in the near future, but he hadn't imagined it would be this small to begin with.

Stepping out of the car, he took a deep breath and stretched his legs. After four hours on a plane, and another hour in the car, his long limbs were starting to feel seriously cramped. Though he wanted to go inside, he knew that Lily hadn't expected him nearly thirty minutes early. And after his first debacle with her, he wasn't looking to surprise her any time soon.

A red Corvette sped past him and whipped into the parking place next to the truck he had rented for the weekend. When a tall, thin blonde stepped out of the driver's side, he couldn't help but smirk. She returned the gesture.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted, walking over and extending a hand to Randy. He smiled as he took her hand, impressed by her grip. "You filmin' today?"

Though he was flattered by the assumption, he just chuckled and withdrew his hand from hers. "I'm actually just waiting for someone."

She nodded and slid her sunglasses up onto her head. "You're Lily's boyfriend," she said with a knowing grin. "I've heard a lot about you, Randy," she added. He wasn't sure, but he thought he might have blushed a little bit. "And from what I've heard, we would all be lucky to get a ride on that pony, ya know?"

He followed her eyes down to his pants. He didn't get embarrassed easily, but Randy found his skin heating slightly under her approving glances. "Um, can you just let Lily know that I'm here?"

"Why don't you come in and let her know yourself," she suggested. He began to protest, but this woman was having none of it. "Come on, Shy Boy. She should be done anyway."

He followed reluctantly, taking in everything as he walked through the building. There was a reception area, and they passed a few offices toward the front of the building. There was screeching, industrial music coming from the first studio that they passed, along with painful sounds of someone who was being beaten or raped. The angry grunting of a man filled in the gaps between the woman's wailing and pleading.

While he had always feared that witnessing a porn shoot would be more erotic than he could handle, he was finding it to be quite the opposite. There was nothing at all enticing about the way the directors leared at the women in each studio that they passed, yelling direction at the actors and becoming incensed when they didn't bend or suck or moan just the way he wanted. The smell alone was enough to turn him off to the medium for a long time.

When the reached the back studio, loud rock music permeated the air. Stepping through the door, Randy looked around at the cast and crew before his eyes came to rest on the performers. With her back pressed roughly against the brick wall, Lily had her arms around her co-stars neck and her legs around his waist. She was riding him, her head thrown back as much as it could be against the backdrop, as she muttered filthy instructions and gasped for air each time he thrust into her.

He was well-aware of what she did for a living, and he had never had a problem with it. But something about seeing her fuck another man, right in front of him, made his stomach churn. He wanted to go yank her out of this guys arms, to punch the man in the face and take his girlfriend to safety.

"Is it just me, or is Lily's ass lookin' a little big?" a deep voice sounded behind him.

"I don't know, man," another man said. "I'd still fuck her."

Balling his hands into fists, Randy used every anger management technique he knew to keep his emotions in check. Sure, he would feel better if he turned around and laid both of their stupid asses out, but it would cost Lily her job, and possibly her reputation. For the first time in his life, he thought about the consequences of his actions before acting.

Without a word, he turned and excused himself from the room. He wasn't sure if he should go back to the car, or just wait outside the door. And he wasn't sure what he was going to say to her when she finished working for the day. Did he have any right to feel the way he was feeling?

He made it as far as the reception area before he felt like his legs might give out. Lowering himself to the soft leather couch, he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. Wasn't this what he wanted? A porn star girlfriend?

"Don't worry, Sweetie," a high-pitched voice, matronly voice advised. Raising his eyes, but not his head, Randy focused on the middle-aged woman behind the desk, but said nothing. "You're not the first one to walk in and out that quickly. It gets easier, trust me."

He shook his head when he realized what she was thinking. "I don't work here," he corrected. "My girlfriend does."

Her mouth formed a silent "O" before the ringing telephone interrupted her. "Naughty Girls, Inc. How may I direct your call?" She pressed a few buttons and then smiled at Randy again. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Tiger Lily," he answered without thinking, sinking back against the couch and running his hands over his face.

"Ah," the woman said. "Well, a young man like you? Only makes sense you'd have the best in the business," she winked. He just gave her a withering look. "It's hard to watch, isn't it?" Randy rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Six months," he answered flatly.

The woman huffed. "Sweetie, that's a long-term relationship in this business. You have nothing to worry about."

But Randy wasn't so sure. Maybe Lily could continue to live this life, but he wasn't sure he could. The image of another guy pounding her, her arms wrapped around him, clutching at him in desparate hunger, was burned in his brain now. He was afraid that he would never be able to forget it.

"Hey Good-Lookin," Lily's soft voice invaded his thoughts as she stood before him, nudging his knees with her own.

Looking up into her beautiful face, Randy cringed. "Hey yourself," he responded flatly.

She grasped his hand in both of hers and pulled him from the couch. With a hand securely around his waist, she followed him to the car. "So you wanna grab some dinner before we head back to the house? I'm starving."

"I bet," Randy muttered under his breath as he directed the car into the parking lot of a Hot N Now. "Go ahead and get whatever you want. I'm not really hungry."

She knew something was wrong, but Lily was too tired and hungry to fight at the moment. "Okay," she answered simply, leaning over to kiss his cheek. When he finally met her eye, she gave him her most heart-melting smile. "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"Missed you, too," he muttered as she climbed out of the car. She was glad he was there with her. She had missed him as much as he had missed her. What he had seen her doing was no different than what he did in the ring every week. It was just their jobs. There was no reason to let business get in the way of pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

Growing up in Chicago, Lily was used to seeing windy, cold days that seemed to go on forever. It was one of the things that she missed the least about her hometown. When she moved into her California oceanfront condo, she had illusions of perpetual sunshine and docile waves lapping at the shoreline.

But as she cradled a steaming cup of coffee to her chest, the overcast skies made the soft sands of her backyard look dingy and gray. The black waves crashed angrily on the shore in response to the rumbling thunder in the distance. It only seemed appropriate, considering her mood at the moment.

She knew that Dhalia had met Randy in the parking lot yesterday, and that she had invited him inside the studio. She knew that he had seen her filming, and that it had to be the reason he was pulling away from her. Though she had always adopted a philosophy of "this is what I do, and if you can't handle it, we can't be together," she found herself aching for him throughout the night, even though he was sleeping on the other side of the bed.

The only reason she had approached him in the first place, six months earlier at the Playboy mansion, was because he was the sexiest man in the room, by far. He had an air of confidence that exuded anything she had ever seen from anyone else. When she had finally spoken to him, he was charming, witty, and adorable. He had seemed perfect.

Even as their relationship progressed, she found herself in awe of the man who called her "girlfriend." She'd had her fair share of dates since moving to California, but none of them had endured the obstacles of her profession for as long as Randy had. She was starting to believe that he might actually be the one for her. Her diamond in the rough. The man who could save her from the life she had been trapped in for so long.

And in the span of about five minutes, it had crumbled like a sand castle at high tide. She could blame him. She could blame herself. But none of it mattered if he woke up this morning and told her that they were finished. It was as if she hadn't even realized how much he meant to her until she was faced with the prospect of losing him.

"Been up long?"

She turned at the sound of his deep voice, taking a sip of her coffee and shrugging. "Bout an hour," she answered softly, turning her eyes back to the breaking waves.

Randy slid into the lounger beside her and took another look at his beautiful girlfriend. There were bags under her eyes, signifying that she had slept about as much as he had the night before. Draped only in his blue dress shirt from the day before, she looked so tiny, so fragile. It was hard to be angry when all he wanted to do was pick her up and hold her.

"So I was kinda bein' a dick last night," he started, trying to find the words of an apology. "Just shocked me, ya know? Seein' you ridin' that guy like that."

She had no response. There was no way to make him feel more at ease with what he saw. No way to kiss it and make it all better. "Sorry you had to see that," she responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

Randy leaned back in the chair, the chill of the morning biting at his bare chest as he pieced together everything he had been thinking about during the last twelve hours. "I've seen all your movies, ya know? I just. . . I didn't think it would be any different. Maybe it shouldn't have been, ya know?" When she said nothing, he just shook his head again and tried connect all of his thoughts. "I wanted to punch him in the face," he admitted.

Lily cracked what appeared to be a slight smile. "That's natural," she conceded. "I know it's not easy," she started. "I just don't know if we can keep having this conversation," she sighed.

"I know," he agreed. She was right. The only bone of contention between them had always been her job, or his misunderstanding of it. Whatever the reasons, they had to find some way to get through this struggle if they were going to survive.

Lily sat her mug on the bamboo table between their chairs. If she was going to save the relationship, she was going to have to lay her cards on the table. "Look, the only thing I can promise you is that it won't be like this forever. As soon as I get a window out," she started.

Cutting her off, Randy shook his head. "I don't want that," he said honestly. When she shot him a surprised look, he stood from his chair and moved to hers, motioning for her to scoot forward. Positioning himself behind her, he pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't want you to give up your career for me."

Something about his words struck her with an intense realization. Turning slightly, she met his eyes and put a hand on his cheek. "You really mean a lot to me," she said sincerely.

With a smile, he dropped a soft kiss on her lips and then pulled back, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You mean a lot to me, too, Sweetheart. And that's why I can't ask you to give up everything you've worked so hard for." Licking his lips, he rested his forehead against hers. "I was thinking, though," he went on. "What if you just pulled back a little bit? Be one of those girls who only does the girl/girl stuff, ya know?"

Did he seriously believe that was going to solve all of their problems? Lily felt her stomach churning as she considered the suggestion. He really believed that this was her dream, that she wanted to be a porn star forever. The entire conversation was leading her to believe that he didn't really understand her at all.

With a half-hearted smile, she kissed him again and then struggled to stand. "I'll think about it," she told him, grabbing her coffee and running her hands through her hair. "I'm gonna grab a shower now, and then maybe we can go out for breakfast?"

Randy winked and relaxed in his seat, watching the storm clouds gather. "Sounds good," he told her.

Lily quickly gathered her clothes for the shower and slipped into the bathroom. With her cell phone in hand, she sank to the side of the tub and dialed. "Hey. . . yeah, it's me. . . What's your schedule look like next week?" Biting her lip, she second guessed the decision to call Dave. As if she and Randy didn't have enough problems already. "Can we meet up in Portland? . . . I know, but I really need to talk to you."


	11. Chapter 11

Dave sat in the back booth of the small diner Lily had chosen, wondering what in the world he was doing there. Of course, there was nothing wrong with being friends, but there was something about the secretive way in which they were meeting that felt off to him. Like he was betraying Randy's trust somehow.

When Lily entered the diner, she felt her breath catching in her throat. He was there, just like he said he would be. And he was looking more amazing than ever. His dark eyes were studying his drink with interest, hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses that gave him an air of sophistication above that which he normally possessed. The long-sleeved tee shirt he wore molded against his rippling muscles, teasing her with their contours. _Oh, this was a bad idea, Lily. Bad, bad idea._

His eyes followed her every move as she stopped at the counter to order a coffee. She wore jeans, her dark hair tossled from running her fingers through it too much. She clutched a bulky sweater around her tiny body to shield herself from the late-night chill. Even looking like walking sadness, she was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

When she finally approached the table, he stood to greet her with a quick kiss on the cheek. Lily's face instantly tinged the faintest pink in response to his gesture. "Thanks for meeting me," she whispered, sliding into the booth across from him.

"I told you I would," Dave reminded, lifting his tea to his lips as she quietly sipped her coffee. "So what did you want to talk about?" When she continued staring at him without words, he felt his chest constrict a bit. "This is about talking, right?"

She smirked slightly and then shook her head. "Of course. To be honest, I'm not sure why I called you. I know we haven't talked that much," she defended herself.

The first time she had called him after their night at the bar, she had been drunk off her ass. She explained that she had found the number in Randy's phone and that she wanted to say "hi." He had saved the number and called back the next day to make sure that she was okay after her binge. The few calls that had followed had been a little more sober, but still stayed on the light side. She had yet to tell Randy that she was fostering a friendship with his teammate, and they both seemed to understand that there was a line they couldn't cross.

"Lily," Dave smiled slightly, drawing an imaginary line on the table with his finger. "It's alright. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

Since their first meeting, he had been intrigued by her. And every time after that, he could honestly say that she held his attention more than she should have. There were a lot of women clamoring for his attention, but she had a vulnerable quality that drew him in and made him want to know more.

Deciding to bite the bullet, she asked the question that had been hounding her for nearly a week. "When Randy talks about me, is it as his girlfriend, or as a porn star?"

A slight chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it. "Honestly, Lily, I don't really listen when Randy talks," he admitted. When she slumped back in her seat, he leaned forward slightly. "I don't think your relationship with Randy is really any of my business."

"Alright, look," she licked her lips and tried to think of another approach. "I'm just thinking that, after six months, maybe he should at least notice when I'm not happy. I mean, I barely know you and you picked it up on the first night we met!"

Dave leaned back in his seat and ran his finger over the rim of his mug. "How do you know that?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "I may play a bimbo in the movies, Dave, but I do have a college degree," she reminded.

He smiled and nodded. "Touche." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Does Randy know you have a degree?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"There's a lot about me that Randy doesn't know," she answered simply. She tucked her hair behind her ears and took another drink of her coffee, her eyes fixated on the table before her. "We talk and everything, but it's usually about sex, or work, or our friends. We're not really deep, ya know?"

He thought about what she was saying, and for a moment, he wondered how the hell anyone could be in a relationship with her for six months and not be dying to know everything there possibly was to know. In her eyes alone, there was a wealth of experience and emotion just begging to be drawn out. She might not admit it to just anyone, but Dave could see it.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he finally managed to find his voice.

Usually, that question made her cringe. She wasn't used to letting people into the personal things in her life. But for reasons she couldn't explain, she found herself drawn to Dave, trusting him and his advice. "Do I have to answer it?" she asked coyly.

He shook his head. "What is it about porn that keeps bringing you back?"

"I like my air conditioning. And my lights. And the running water," she began to answer, but he leveled her with another look. "I've grown accustomed to a certain way of life," she admitted. "Could I get another job? Sure, I could. I could sell my condo, get rid of my TiVo and digital cable, drink grocery store wine with dinner, and eat at McDonalds. I could live on less than I make now," she told him. "But I'm not entirely convinced that I want to."

Dave considered what she had said. "So you like everything about your life except the way you pay for it?" Lily nodded. "Randy makes a lot of money, Lily. I'm pretty sure you could keep all those things you like, even without the porn."

She rolled her eyes and opened a sugar packet, pouring a pile onto the table and swirling around with her finger. "Not sure I could keep him, though," she whispered.

"Look, Orton is shallow," Dave agreed. "But I'm pretty sure he would understand if you explained this stuff to him."

She sighed and drained the last of her coffee before setting her cup back down on the table. "From Day One, Randy has been enamored with what I do for a living. He loves telling his friends that his girlfriend is a porn star. If I wasn't Tiger Lily, do you honestly think that he would have given me a second thought after we left that party that night?" She reached across the table and rested a hand on his. "Honestly?"

Every cell in his body begged for permission to step out of the booth and slide into the seat beside her. He wanted to wrap her in a hug and never let anything touch her again. It was the same response she always illicited in him, on the few occasions that they spoke or saw each other.

"Honestly?" She nodded, her eyes pleading with him to be the one person who wasn't afraid to tell her the truth. "Probably not. But, Lily, you gotta realize that it takes two to make, or break, a relationship. Trust me, if anyone understands that, it's me," he shook his head and turned his hand to capture hers, holding it tight in his own. "Have you done anything to draw him in further than he has asked to be? Have you tried to let him know that there's more to you than your career?"

More than anything, she wanted to steal her hand back. She wanted the electrity to stop shooting up her arm. She just wanted to take back the call that had put them in this place together. "What if there's not?" she asked weakly. "What if this is what I've become? What if it's all I have left?"

"Ah," Dave smiled slightly at the resignation in her voice. "Well," he sighed, leaning slightly to his left and pulling out his wallet. Sliding a business card across the table, he nodded, "Only one way to find out."

Lily freed her hand and took the card, studying the inscription. "What is this?"

Dave began to fish the payment for their drinks out of his wallet as he explained. "I talked to one of my friends at WWE Films. It's no guaruntee, but he has a small role in a film their working on, and he said he'd be willing to read you for it."

She was grateful for the stiff leather beneath her. If she had been standing, she was sure she would have fallen over. "Dave, this is," she struggled for the words, but found nothing to complete her thought.

"It's not a starring role or anything, Lily. But it's a start, if you really want out." Gathering the check that the waitress had left, he stepped out of the booth and extended a hand to her. Together, they walked to the cash register.

Once they were outside, he smiled as she continued to stare at the card, as though it were an offer to star in a Speilberg picture. "I don't even know what to say about this," Lily gasped, turning her face to him as they stopped in the darkened parking lot behind the restaurant.

He had put in a good word for her. He believed in her ability to get out. He was offering her the one thing that had been alluding her for so long. He was her knight in shining armor. Without a thought, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Dave stumbled backwards for a moment and then grounded himself, his hands on her waist. Pulling back from the kiss, he shook his head. "You're welcome," he smiled sweetly, leading her to her car. "I told you once, Lily Wright, that I think you're a great actress. Your porn fans might not recognize that, but it doesn't mean that the rest of the world shouldn't."

Blinking back the tears, she bit her lip and looked back up into his eyes, unable to fight the urge coursing through her again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her cheek to his chest and felt his breath hitch. He could put on the stoic face, but she knew that he was feeling exactly what she was. Tilting her head again, she raised herself on her toes.

Just a couple of inches and he knew he could experience everything she had to offer. He had done it before, slept with women he knew he shouldn't. He had been with women he knew had families and husbands at home. He had been with women he knew were only using him for his money. And he had been with women who needed a roll in the hay with a man who could boost their self esteem.

But he couldn't be with this one. Taking a slight step back, he rested his palm against her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Randy's a good guy, Lily. Even if his reasons are fucked up, or less than pure, or whatever you think they are, he deserves the benefit of the doubt," he explained, his eyes pleading with hers to understand why he couldn't do what they both wanted in that moment.

Partially out of embarrassment, and partially out of the need for some fresh air that wasn't tainted with the scent of his cologne, she took a step back and opened the door of her car. With a nod, she gave him another grin. "You're right," she responded. But knowing it didn't ease the ache in the pit of her stomach for the man who had already done so much for her. "Thanks for this," she held the card up and watched his beautiful eyes twinkling. "It means a lot to me."

He just nodded and stood his ground until she had pulled out of her space and left the parking lot. He had done what he could to help her. It was what he told himself he needed to do to get her out of his head. Now he could stop fantasizing about her soulful hazel eyes and her pouty lips. He could stop avoiding her every time she visited Randy at a Supershow, and he could stop getting all excited when her name popped up on his caller ID. He had done the one thing he had been wanting to do since he met her. He had given her a way out. And now he could stop thinking about Lily Wright all together.


	12. Chapter 12

Locking the door to the rental car she was using for the weekend, Lily double-checked her reflection in the clear glass of the window. It had been a long week, but she wasn't sure she'd ever been so happy.

She had worked overtime, making six films in one week, in order to ensure that she could afford to take the time off that she needed to prepare for the reading that Dave had arranged for her. After the audition, she hopped a plane to Atlanta to meet up with Randy. If she was correct, this would be the greatest weekend of her life.

As she approached the back dock of the arena, the ringing of her business phone stopped her progress. Fishing it out of her large bag, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and answered. "Lily Wright. . . yes, sir. . . it was my pleasure. . . oh, well thank you. . . I understand. . . thank you."

Pocketing the phone, she continued into the building and scanned the backstage area for her boyfriend. Instead, her eyes fell on Dave, dressed in a skin-tight tee shirt bearing his own name and his wrestling trunks. She would be lying if she said he wasn't part of her excitement over this particular weekend. Normally, supershows made her uncomfortable, with so many people running around backstage. But this weekend was different.

Walking quickly toward him, she stopped just short of colliding with his massive chest. "Hey," he laughed, resting his hands on her shoulders as his eyes searched her brimming smile. "You look happy."

Lily giggled. "I am. Ask me why," she instructed.

"Why?" he asked, his voice edged with amusement at the giddy appearance he had yet to see from her. He had to admit that it was nice to see this version, instead of the sad girl that he usually met with.

"I got it!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck. "I got the part!"

Dave laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around before setting her back down and squeezing her close again. "I'm proud of you, Lily," he whispered in her ear.

Pulling back from him, she blushed a little bit. "Sorry," she stammered, taking another step back. "Sorry about that."

Dave just shook his head and pulled her into another hug. "Don't worry about it. I'm really happy for you," he laughed again, fighting the urge to kiss the top of her head.

There was something different about her this time. Though she still wore her trademark jeans and boots, she capped the professional look off with a matching vest and tailored jacket set. Her dark hair was newly cut with layers that framed her beautiful face and seemed to bring her hazel eyes to sparkling life. Without thinking, he reached out to push her hair behind her ear.

"I can't thank you enough, Dave. Seriously, what you did means the world to me." When their eyes met, it was as if the world fell away. Though her mind was screaming that she should walk away, he was seemingly hypnotizing her with his intense gaze.

He shrugged slightly. "I just gave you a name. You got the part yourself," he reminded her. "I can't believe this. How excited was Randy?"

She bit her lip and looked around the bustling halls again. "I haven't actually told him yet. I just found out in the parking lot. I was looking for him, but," she started and then turned back. "I haven't seen him yet."

Part of him wanted to admonish her for not looking a little bit harder, but another was glad he was the first person she had told. For more than two weeks, he had done his best to get her out of his head, telling himself that he had done the right thing by sending her away. But it was as if Lily Wright did not want to be forgotten. Or maybe he just didn't want to let her go just yet. At least from his fantasies.

"Try his dressing room," he smiled, nodding over his shoulder in the direction she could find her boyfriend.

Lily nodded and turned on her heel, refusing to look back. Maybe seeing Dave first had been a bad idea. But he had been there when she walked in. And she felt like he deserved to know the big news, seeing as he was the one who had made it happen. Randy would understand that.

Rounding the corner, she heard a round of giggles that could only mean one thing. Pushing the door open, she smiling slightly at the sight before her.

Edge was sandwiched between Torrie and Candice on the couch, with Maria and Ashley perched on the arms of the furniture. He strummed the guitar in his lap while they all hung on his every word, clapping and encouraging him to keep going.

Lily leaned in the doorway, smiling when he realized she was there. "Tiger Lily! Come on in, Precious," he invited.

But Lily just shook her head. "What did you do with my boyfriend?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes playfully.

Edge held up his hands. "I've been right here for the last hour. Haven't I, ladies?" They all nodded and assured Lily that he had an airtight alibi. "I thought he went to look for you," he said, returning to the song he had been about to "wow" the ladies with.

Rolling her eyes, Lily left him to his entertaining and set out in search of Randy once more. It was almost time for the show to start and she couldn't imagine where he might be.

Finally, after searching for fifteen minutes, Lily found him at gorilla position, preparing himself for the start of the show. "There you are," she smiled, nudging his knee.

Randy looked up, a slight smile curling his lips as he tilted his face to accept her kiss. "You got your hair cut," he said distractedly. She nodded and he reached up to touch it. "Looks good," he said.

Lily watched his blue eyes carefully and ran her hand over the back of his hair and down his neck. "You okay, baby?"

Shaking off the sensation running down his spine, he nodded and stood from the table he had been sitting on. "I'm fine. Just kinda gettin' in the zone," he held up the script to illustrate his point. "Look, I gotta finish learning my lines, so you can either wait in the dressing room or just meet me back at the hotel, okay?" Without waiting for a response, he walked away.

Lily wasn't sure what had just happened, but as she watched him leave, she told herself he was just busy with work. He would get over it. They would still have the greatest weekend ever. She could make sure of that as soon as he got back to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily could still remember the day that she learned about her special gift.

_The set had been relatively quiet, and she was sure that everyone could hear her heart pounding in her chest. It sounded like a drum in her own ears. _

_She'd made nearly fifteen films in her first year, but this one was different. He was a god among mere mortal men in their industry. Though women got far more mainstream attention in their business, he had found a way to make his mark. Virtually anyone who had watched a handful of adult films had seen Evan Stone's work, whether they knew his name or not._

_Normally, she would throw down a few drinks and take her job in stride, but that day, not even half a bottle of tequila had quelled her nerves. He was approachable, friendly, and completely unnerving. Not that she considered him remotely attractive on a personal level, but she couldn't deny that working with him was a big deal._

_And then it had happened. The scene of seduction that they had been playing out was going exactly as choreographed. She did as the script had instructed, casually laying her hand in his lap and stroking him through his thin dress pants, anxiously awaiting his next line. But he didn't deliver it and the director yelled cut, cursing about going over time if Evan didn't pull his head out of his ass._

_"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her eyes focusing on the coffee table in front of them in humiliation. She must have forgotten something, done something wrong. Maybe she had touched him too soon. Struggling to remember, she licked her glossy lips until she was sure the color was gone._

_His hand rested on her back and his trademark laugh resonated in the air. "Sweetheart, you got nothing to apologize for," he assured her. "Unless you wanna say sorry for makin' me forget my lines, cause that was kinda your fault." _

_"Sorry," she muttered again. When his finger ran under her chin, lifting her gaze to his, he flashed another smile. "I didn't mean to," she assured him._

_Evan nodded and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "You have no idea how hypnotic you are, do you?" Turning on the seat, he shook head. "You got hands that could make men surrender wars, dollface."_

Though she was sure he had told many other woman the same thing, over time she discovered the truth in his words. She tried not to use it in her personal life, but if she needed to get out of a speeding ticket, or convince a bartender to give her and her friends free drinks, she wasn't afraid to pull out the stops.

And judging from Randy's reaction earlier in the night, it was time to do just that. While she wasn't sure exactly why he was pulling away from her, she didn't like the feeling of rejection in her gut. Knowing that she could either run back to Dave, or try things better with Randy, she had opted for the latter. He was still her boyfriend, and if there was a chance to salvage the relationship, she owed it to him to make an effort.

By the time he pushed the hotel door open, he was exhausted. His body and mind were both worn too thin and he just wanted to sleep. Though he felt like he had been waiting for Lily's arrival the better part of his life, seeing her in Dave's arms earlier had killed any anticipation he had been holding for this weekend. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it was something.

Lounging casually on the bed in nothing but her bra and panties, Lily perused the contract that the director had faxed to the hotel for her. Turning at his entrance, she laid the papers to the side and stood. Sauntering to him, she ran a hand up his chest, determined to ease his mind and give them both pleasure beyond their wildest dreams. "Mmm," she moaned, lifting his tee shirt and bending to place a kiss on his constricting abs. "I missed you."

His body was enjoying her lips, and her tongue, but his mind couldn't let go of the image he had seen earlier. "Stop," he instructed, grabbing her shoulders firmly and taking a step backwards. Her hazel eyes were wide with confusion, but Randy refused to see her as a wounded puppy dog until he got some answers.

Lily pouted and took another step toward him, winding her arms around his neck. "What's wrong, Handsome?" she asked, her warm palm gliding over his smooth cheek.

"Lily, stop it," he insisted, pulling himself from her grasp and moving across the room, making sure that the bed stood between them. "I need to know what's going on with you and Dave," he sighed.

She didn't hesitate, didn't even look surprised by the question. "What are you talking about?" she asked flatly, knowing full-well that he was onto her, but refusing to admit it.

"I saw you hugging him tonight." He was too tired to dance around the subject. With his hands on his hips, he stared her down as if to let her know that he wasn't going to take a bull shit answer.

"We're friends," she shrugged, hoping that he would let it go without another fight. For awhile, she hadn't minded it so much. And then she convinced herself that it didn't matter, that she would be better off without him if he just didn't trust her and cut her loose.

But now, staring in his perfectly-masked blue eyes, she wasn't all together sure she wanted to be cut loose. Her stomach sank and she realized that she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to leave him.

His eyes clouded quickly at the flippant tone with which she had answered. With a huff, he let his shoulders sag as he crossed to his suitcase and began to gather his items for the shower. "Of course you are," he answered flatly.

Though she knew full well why he was so upset, she wasn't about to cave to his childish pouting. "So I can't be friends with your friends? Is that it?" When he rolled his eyes yet again, Lily shook her head. "Why don't you just come out and say it, Randy? Just tell me what you're really thinking you saw tonight."

He had never known a woman who could get under his skin faster than she could. It wasn't like the clueless little diva bitches who didn't know their ass from their elbow in a wrestling ring. She had an ability to get to him on a far deeper level, and the turmoil was starting to bother him more than he liked.

"I think I saw you hanging all over a guy I considered to be one of my friends, which," he held up his finger before she could protest, "would not be a big deal, except I have never seen you talk to him. Not once, Lily. Yet you just magically show up one day and are comfortable enough to jump into his arms?"

In an instant, she felt an anger flaring in her chest that she hadn't felt since her last confrontation with her father. In fact, until that moment, her father had been the only one who could ever bring that side of her out. It was a side that blew past reason and acted solely on emotion. Her father had said it was his favorite time to argue with Lily because it was the only time she was ever truly honest with her emotions.

"Why don't you just call me a dirty whore, Randy?" she said, her voice raising of its own volition. "Cause that's what you're trying to say, isn't it? That you think I'm cheating on you? That you think I'm capable of ignoring your feelings and just jumping into bed with one of your friends?" He narrowed his eyes, but she didn't give him time to come back. "You really don't trust me at all, do you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Randy realized that they had moved beyond rational arguing and into the full-blown fight stage. Throwing the proverbial gloves off, he put his hands on his hips. "Can you blame me? We don't see each other that much to begin with, and when I'm not around, you're fucking God knows who!"

"That is not fair, and you fucking know it!" Lily shouted back, stomping her foot, all thoughts of any romantic moments that she had planned completely gone from her mind as confusion, hurt, and anger swirled around her brain. "You fucking know that what I do onscreen is nothing but business! It means nothing!"

"What about what you do with Dave?" Randy shot without thinking. "What about all the other shit you're doing and not telling me about? Is there more, Lily? I'm sure there's more!"

The pain that flashed through her eyes was answer enough, but Lily jumped onto the bed, as if to establish a sense of dominance. "Dave is my FRIEND!" Flailing her arms, she spoke words out of her own control. It felt like they were coming from somewhere else, somewhere she hadn't let him see. "Did I want to fuck him? Sure, I did. I'd kinda like to know if Edge lives up to his self-imposed hype, too," she admitted. "Carlito? I think there's some horsepower in that engine, too. Jeff Hardy? Oh, I've been dying to find out what's really in his head for years. You wanna know why?"

"Because you're a," he stopped himself before saying the words he knew she was baiting him to throw out. "Why don't you tell me?" he challenged bitterly.

Lily didn't flinch. She didn't hesitate. "For the same reason you wanna fuck every one of my co-workers and friends!" He looked shocked at her accusation, but Lily didn't bother stopping. "We are in our sexual primes and we spend more time with our fantasies than we do with each other. Of course we're gonna wanna fuck other people! Of course we are. But that's not the point."

"What is the point, Lily? Because I'm dying to find out if you actually have one." He wasn't trying to be a dick, but hearing the list of his teammates that she wanted to sleep with wasn't really putting him in a positive state of mind.

"I don't fuck anyone else for my own pleasure because of you, asshole," she retorted, not really caring if the name stung him or not. "You piss me off, Orton. You confuse me sometimes. And you don't know a goddamn thing about the real me. The only thing about us that makes a damn lick of fucking sense is the sex," she insisted, unexpected tears springing to her eyes.

"Why the fuck are you even here?" Randy asked, a last ditch effort at salvaging some control in the situation. "If we're so fucking incompatible, why the fuck are you even here?"

With tears streaming down her face, she clutched her hands to her chest as if pleading with him to just hear her. "Because I fucking love you, dammit!"

As soon as she realized what she had said, everything in the world seemed to stop. He had no reason to believe anything she said, especially in contrast to what he had seen earlier. She wasn't even sure she believed it was anything more than the heat of the moment. But it was out there now. Just waiting for his response.


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember My Name**

**A/N: So I kinda left you guys hangin' after the last chapter, huh? Sorry about that. Wait, no I'm not. Gotta keep you comin' back for more somehow, right:) Thanks for the reviews - you guys are the best! I'm still undecided as to who Lily's going to end up with in the end of this story - I could go either way. And you guys know I love to hear from you, so let me know who you prefer and I'll be sure to take it into consideration. Enjoy!**

**----------------------**

Though there was no doubt her statement was filled with passion and emotion, but Randy wasn't sure which emotions those were. He was the first to admit that he'd never really been in love, but he knew what they had wasn't it. And he knew that she knew it.

Shaking his head, he shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his forehead, staring at the bed before meeting her eyes. "No, you don't," he told her, his eyes devoid of all emotion.

Lily breathed an inward sigh of relief, not because he was calling her out, but because he had seen her confession for what it was. Taking a few deep breaths to collect herself, she shrugged her shoulders and sank to the bed, exhausted from her outburst. "Randy, I," she started.

"Don't. Just," he held a hand out as he watched her shoulders sagging. "Don't." Grabbing his key card from the dresser, he shoved it in his back pocket and looked around the room. He could come back for whatever he needed in the morning. "I think we both need some time to think."

When he was gone, she collapsed against the bed, her eyes fixated on the ceiling. She wanted to cry, to scream, to do anything to release the rest of her pent up aggression, but she forced herself to stay put. She wouldn't cry, it never solved anything. Screaming might draw unneeded attention from other guests. And if she so much as stood, she would be tempted to run to Dave. Of all the things she didn't know at the moment, the one she was sure of was that turning to him would be a bad idea at the moment.

Her eyes were drifting in much-needed sleep when a ringing sound at her left drew her attention. Grabbing the house phone, she mumbled a lazy 'hello.'

"Are you alright?"

She bolted upright in the bed and looked around, her chest pounding at the sound of his voice. "Dave?"

"I just had an interesting elevator ride with your boyfriend, who sweetly called me a cheating bastard. Are you okay?"

She sighed and rested her arm across her forehead. "I shouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Who else you gonna talk to?"

------

"Dude, you gotta stop pacin'. You're drivin' me crazy, man. Have a seat. Chill," Edge pointed to the couch and lit a joint for his friend while Randy continued to walk back and forth at the end of his bed.

"I just," he stopped and shook his head. Taking the joint, he sucked an even drag and held the smoke in his lungs for a second, allowing it to fill his chest and soothe his nerves. "I just don't know," he said, flopping onto the couch and looking at the small cigarette in his hand. "I thought it was gonna be great, ya know? Playboy parties and clubs, some really great sex with a porn star. Instead, I get psycho, multiple-personality girl with more baggage than I've carried through airports in my career. No wonder she's too tired to fuck all the time. Damn, I'm exhausted just talkin' to her."

When he finally stopped speaking, Edge smiled. The smile evolved into a chuckle, which quickly turned into a belly laugh. "Dude, you're so fucked up," he pointed, nodding his head to accentuate his point.

Randy raised an eyebrow, watching his friend's demeanor. "Oh, one of us is fucked up here. I don't think it's me," he said.

But Edge shook his head. "Nah, man, this is my first one," he gestured with the joint and then took a drink of the beer at his side. "Seriously, though, you are fucked up over this girl. I've never seen you like this. It's kinda refreshing actually."

"What are you talking about?" Randy took another drag and rested his head on the back of the couch.

Dressed in only a pair of faded jeans, Edge crossed his legs on the bed and rested his hand on his knee. He looked more like a burnt out hippie with his long hair, his sunglasses, and the joint dangling casually between his fingers, than a professional entertainer. "You care about her. Obviously. Why the fuck else would you be so worked up about this shit?"

Randy didn't really have an answer to the question. Instead of saying anything, he continued to enjoy his cigarette and stare at the ceiling. Of course he cared about her. He wouldn't have wasted six months of his life on someone that he didn't give a damn about. But something she had said to him kept ringing in his brain. "She said I don't know anything about the real her."

Edge turned the television on and flipped through the limited number of stations the hotel had to offer. "Ah," was the only response he offered.

"What's that mean?" Randy asked, irritated that Edge wasn't listening to him. Not that it was any different than any other night, but at the moment, it was starting to bug him.

"Bah," Edge waved a hand and settled on watching Conan O'Brien. "That's what they all say," he explained. "You don't know the real me is just the hot chick's way of saying she thinks she's more than tits and ass and she wishes you thought so, too."

Randy nodded and went back to his joint. "I know she's more than that, though," he insisted.

"What the fuck ever," Edge responded distantly, his focus settling on the actress in the mini dress on his television screen. "If you knew that, you wouldn't be in here whining about multiple personalities and emotional baggage. It's the same stupid bull shit Lita threw at me."

"It's totally not the same thing," Randy corrected. Edge and Lita had been friends for years before starting their affair. They had spent months traveling together and talking about everything under the sun. At the time, it had annoyed Randy, and most of the rest of the locker room. He was just glad they had broken up behind the scenes before he started his on screen partnership with Edge.

After he drained the rest of his beer, Edge took another hit. "Yeah, but it kinda is, though," he said, his eyes never leaving the television. "I mean, we talked about a lot of shit, but I wasn't really listening to most of it," he admitted. "Too distracted by what she would look like naked. And after I finally got her to fuck me? Shit," he shook his head. "Hell, she could have told me she killed somebody, I don't remember."

Randy laughed at the statement. "You're such an asshole," he said, as though nobody had ever told Edge that particular piece of information before.

"No, dude, I'm a man," he explained. "It's how we're wired. I mean, we could rise above it," he shrugged and reached for the room service menu, "but why bother? You want some pizza?"

Shrugging, Randy began to speak when there was a knock on the door. "You expecting company?" he asked.

Edge jumped up from the bed and moved quickly to the entrance, following three buxom woman into the room. "Ladies, this is my good friend, Randy. He's a little depressed tonight," he explained to the girls, two of whom went directly to each of Randy's sides on the couch. "Electra, will you order that large pizza for me? I will get you ladies all hooked up," he announced, pulling a bag of marijuana from his bag that would make RVD jealous.

Randy watched in disbelief as Edge rolled joints for each of their guests. The blondes at his sides were blowing in his ears and rubbing on his chest. Normally, none of the things going on in that room would bother, or surprise, him. But he couldn't get the thought of Lily's angry, hurt, wounded eyes out of his head.

Edge was right. He cared about her. Their relationship wasn't what he had expected, but he was pretty sure it wasn't everything she had hoped for, either. Maybe it was insalvagable at that point. But he had to know for sure.

Without a word, he stood and left the room, paying no attention to the giggling women he was leaving behind. They were both tired. He should probably wait until morning, but he knew that delaying it would only be another nail in the coffin of their relationship.

He slid his keycard in the door of their room and pushed it open with his shoulder. "Lily?" he called, stopping to listen to the sounds of the shower. Tossing his keys onto the dresser, he moved to his suitcase near the window and began to change his clothes.

As he was tying the drawstring of his pajama pants, his eyes drifted to the table beside the bed. The WWE Films logo on the cover page of the document caught his attention and he plucked it from the table, wondering if his agent had dropped it off for him.

Lily tied the belt of the hotel-issed robe around her waist, finally ready to drop into bed and sleep until her twenty-eighth birthday. As if the fight with Randy wasn't bad enough, it seemed to take the rest of her emotional strength to tell Dave that they couldn't spend anymore time together until she knew where things stood with Randy.

The chill of the air conditioner bit her moist skin as she stepped out of the bathroom and jumped. "Dammit," she sighed when she realized that the intruder in her room was just Randy. Just Randy holding her contract. "Hey," she waved hesitantly.

Randy returned the contract to the table where he had found it and lowered his frame to the mattress. "I wanna know about the real you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Remember My Name**

**A/N: Thanks again for your reviews, guys. I'm so glad you guys are liking this story. And you all know I love your support, whether you're a regular reviewer, or you just let me know when something strikes you hard. I love hearing from all of you.**

**Giving me your opinion really makes my day. Though "Don't know who I'd pick - glad I'm not you" isn't really the opinion I was looking for, Kimberly and Shawn! I'm just kidding, guys, I love your reviews. You always make me smile and I wanted you to know I appreciate you both tons. Thanks to your words of wisdom, I think I've just decided to end the story with a big three-way Lily sandwich. I'm kidding. I think. **

**Anyway - Enjoy!**

She felt like she had been waiting to hear those words her entire life. And yet, when Randy asked to know the "real" Lily, she had no idea where to begin. She stared at her hands, feeling suddenly vulnerable and unsure of herself. There was a very good chance he would walk out the door, that she would never talk to him again.

Pointing across him to the contract on the table, she gave a smile. "I'm going to be in a movie," she said.

Randy lifted papers and thumbed through them again. "How'd that happen?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Dave?"

Lily nodded and pushed her hair behind her ears. "That's why you saw us hugging. Because I had just gotten the call. I was just thanking him," she explained. "I mean, it's been my dream for so long and to finally touch it, to hold it right here," she gazed down at the contract, lost in thoughts of childhood dreams.

"And Dave knew it was your big dream?" he asked, trying to wrap his head around what she was telling him. How did Dave know her career goals? How did Randy not? He couldn't help but feeling betrayed. "What's really goin' on between you guys, Lily?"

She sniffled and wiped her nose, trying to contain the emotions that were racing through her. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "The first time I met him, it wasn't a big deal, ya know? We were both having a cigarette behind a bar. You guys were all inside, and it was just this quiet stillness. We didn't really even talk much, but he looked at me different."

He waited to hear more, a torrent of thoughts assaulting him all at once. Part of him wanted to tell her to shut the fuck up. Part of him just wanted to be lighting up another joint in Edge's room, letting those two blonde chicks do whatever they wanted to him. Part of him wanted to find Dave and kick his gorilla ass. But the part that kept him on the bed was the one that needed to know the truth.

"He was doing a house show in Vegas when I was doing that comic book convention, so I had drinks with him and Taker. We called each other a few times, just to say hi. When you came to the studio and we had that fight? That was the first time I had called him to talk about anything other than music or movies or TV shows or whatever," she told him, noting that he was still staring at the contract in his hands, his face unchanged. "I met him at a bar in Portland and he told me that he had talked to a friend about reading me for a part," she told him. "Tonight was the first time I had seen him since then.

"Have you slept with him?" he asked. She shook her head vigorously. "Do you want to?" Before she could speak again, he held up a hand. "I don't mean in a fantasy way. I mean do you wanna be with him?"

She didn't want to lie, but she knew that the truth would make her sound like everything he already thought she was. Biting her lip, she shook her head. "Honestly? I like the way he listens when I talk. I like the way he knows what I'm feeling without me having to say it. I like the way he looks in my eyes when he talks to me." Randy rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and rested his head against the headboard, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "I know this thing we have is fun, but sometimes I wish that you saw me as more than a porn star," she sighed.

Laying the contract to the side, he grasped for anything that would take them away from the comparison between himself and his older, wiser friend. He felt as though people had been stacking him up next to Dave since their Evolution days, and the more Lily talked about it, the smaller he began to feel.

"What happened with your dad?" he asked, recalling the first time he had seen her house, when she had mentioned something about not talking to him anymore.

The mere fact that he remembered the only time she had ever mentioned her father touched something in Lily. She turned toward him and stared at the plaid pattern on his thigh. "99 of the actors in the adult industry have some horrible past of physical or sexual abuse. They come into this as a way to exorcise their demons, a 'take back the power' kinda thing, I guess." She shook her head and held up a finger. "I'm the 1 that actually had a pretty good life growin' up.

"My dad worked at the Field Museum in Chicago, and he used to get to travel all over the world to pick up artifacts and these amazing pieces of history. It was a super cool gig, but he didn't really make a lot of money. I mean, considering the fact that there were five of us and we lived in one of the most expensive cities in the country. My mom worked as a nurse part-time, but it just helped make ends meet."

"My mom's a nurse," Randy told her, smiling slightly at the coincidence. Actually, when he thought about it, their families sounded pretty similar. There were five in his family, too. His father had travelled the world, barely bringing home enough cash to support them back in the days when wrestlers had no set salaries.

She returned the smile and reached her hand out to touch his thigh. He didn't flinch or pull away, so she left it there when she went on. "The year after I started college, my mom was diagnosed with brain cancer. It was hard on all of us, but somehow, we managed to get through it."

"Where'd you go to college?" he interrupted, knowing that wasn't the point of the story, but if he was going to get to know her, he was going to have to ask some questions.

"I was a theater major at Northwestern," she answered, running her fingers over the flannel fabric of his pants.

Randy thought about the times they had performed at Northwestern. "So did you live at home?"

For the first time, their eyes met and they shared a small smile, one that said they both appreciated the attempt to connect. "Until Mom got sick. Then we couldn't really afford it anymore. I moved back home and got a job to help with the bills. We had insurance and everything, but it was still expensive. So when I graduated, I started working with a theater company in Chicago, and all my money went to helping them make ends meet."

"You have brothers? Sisters?"

"I have an older brother and a younger sister," she said. "My sister was working at an ice cream place to help, but my brother was kinda off doin' his own thing. He always had this weird sense of entitlement, like we all owed him something just for being the oldest," she rolled her eyes. "I don't know, maybe it's an 'oldest kid' thing," she sighed.

Randy nodded but said nothing. It probably was - hell, if he was honest, he'd been that way his whole life. Whether he meant to be or not, he was always acting like people owed him something. At least that's what his grandfather had always told him.

"When I got an offer to audition for a film in Hollywood, my mom was more excited than anybody. I knew I couldn't afford to move to California, but she just kept saying that it was my dream, and that God gave us dreams, so it was our responsibility to follow them. By that time, she was in remission. She took a lot of pills, but she had been in treatment for a couple of years and the cancer had gone away.

"She told me that she had been saving some money back since she saw my first play in seventh grade." Suddenly, all the tears that she had been fighting for so long made their way down her cheeks, streaming like rivers. "She bought me a plane ticket and gave me fifteen hundred dollars to get started."

Randy had never really been good at seeing girls cry. He had no idea what to say, and comforting them was just something he did occasionally to get them into bed. Going with his gut, he covered her hand with his and leaned over to wipe the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"When I didn't get the part that I had moved out there for, I called her and she told me that I couldn't give up, that I owed it to myself to keep trying. So I did - I kept trying, and running out of money, and I felt like I had let her down. I had about four hundred dollars left, so I decided to just buy a ticket and fly home," she explained. "When I called to tell her, my dad answered the phone and told me that she was gone. They had just gotten home from her funeral and nobody called to tell me because she asked them not to. She wanted me keep working without worrying about her."

"Jesus," Randy breathed, unable to wrap his head around her mother's reasoning. "But she was in remission," he said, wiping her eyes again.

Lily nodded and turned her hand to weave her fingers through his. She hadn't talked about her mother with anyone, not even people she considered her friends, since finding out about the death. "She was. Until she gave me all of her medication money to move," she sighed, shaking her head. "I didn't know that, of course, until one of the kids that worked at the museum with my father told him that I was voted the hottest newcomer in adult films by some website. Daddy wasn't quite as proud of that as you might think," she rolled her eyes sarcastically, "and he called and told me that I was a disgrace to the family and that my mother was rolling over in her grave at what I had become."

At a loss for words, Randy pulled on her hand until she rested against him, her tears running from her face to his bare chest. He wasn't good with words of comfort, but he knew that what her father had done was fucked up. He knew that nobody deserved that kind of treatment. "Want me to kick his ass for ya?" he asked with a slight smile.

Lily couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the offer as she shook her head and stared at his bare feet. "I don't think it would help me feel any less guilty."

A long silence settled over them as Randy processed everything that she had told him. He wasn't the brightest of crayons, but he could think when he had to. "So do you want out of the adult industry because you really hate it? Or is it because you think you're disgracing your mother's memory?"

Surprised at the question, she realized that he had seen her situation from a completely different perspective than she had ever considered it. That thought alone made her smile a little. "Both?" she offered. "I can numb myself to it, pretend I don't hate it, but I never wanted it. It was just my survival technique. I know that I would have never done my first nude shoot, never made a film, if my mom hadn't died." Pulling away from him, she pulled her knees to her chest and smiled warmly. "And I would have never met you."

Randy huffed and raised an eyebrow, returning his gaze to his hands. "Would that have been so bad?" She smacked his arm, but he just shook his head again. "I don't know what I have to offer you," he admitted. "I mean, I'm not sure that I'm ready to be your serious boyfriend, that guy you can always count on emotionally, ya know?" He shifted on the bed. "You're right, sometimes I kinda just like the fact that you're a porn star - that's a cool thing to be able to tell my friends. I can deny it so I don't sound like an asshole, but I do love that look on their faces."

For once, he brutal honesty didn't bother her. In fact, knowing that he was admitting what she already knew made her feel like they had made some progress. "Randy, I don't like my job, but I can honestly say that the best part about the last four years is the fact that I met you. When I said that you don't know the real me, that's not entirely true."

"Lily, Sweetheart, you don't have to try to take it back. You're right. I don't know much about you." Though her words were sweet, he wasn't entirely convinced that they were true.

"I mean it," she assured him, throwing her legs across his. "You see a side of me that nobody ever sees. That silly, goofy side that I'm always afraid to let people in on. Like my laugh. Ya know the one you always make fun of me for? When I do that little gasping thing?"

"And then you snort?" he laughed, nodding his head and mimicking the sound. "It's cute," he admitted, doing it again for affect.

She slapped his arm and shook her head. "Stop it!" Pulling her hair up on the top of her head and letting it fall, she sighed. "I'm trying to be serious here," she insisted.

"Dude, you're talkin' about the piggy laugh!" Randy protested. "You remember that time we were watchin' Dodgeball?" He had a far-away look as his sapphire eyes drifted to an imaginary spot on the bed. "You fell off the bed laughin' so hard when that kid got beaned in the head with a fuckin' wrench."

Just the memory of the film made her laugh again as she wiggled her legs in his lap. "You didn't even help me up!" She smacked his arm again. "Just laid there on the bed laughin' at my ass."

"I know," he laughed. "For a minute, I didn't even know where you went. You were there and then it was just like," he made a falling motion with his hands, "you weren't." Wiping the tears from his eyes at the memory, he reached out and pulled her to his chest in a hug. "Damn, that was some funny shit."

Pulling back, she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. He was more relaxed than she had seen him in months, and for the first time in a long time, she remembered why they were still together. "I wasn't the only one that fell on my ass," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he nodded, raising an eyebrow at her. "But we agreed never to speak of that again, didn't we?"

" 'Come on, baby. How hard can it be?' " she mocked his reaction to her insistence that the "love swing" wasn't as easy as it looked. "You weren't even in the swing and you ended up on your ass!" she squealed with delight at the memory. "Athletically gifted? I think not!"

"Hey!" Randy protested, but couldn't keep a straight face to admonish her for the teasing. It WAS pretty funny. "At least the view from the floor was nice," he winked, remembering how her naked form had looked, when she flipped around like a pro and stared at him from the swing.

They sat in silence for a long while, lost in their own thoughts. She had shared a huge part of herself with him, and Randy knew that it had taken a huge step of faith to do so. But he didn't want to lose the fun that they had together, either.

When Lily finally spoke, she held his hand and used her other fingers to draw patterns on his wrist. "I start rehearsals for the WWE film next week," she told him. "My first day of shooting is December 3rd. I'd really like it if you were there," she whispered.

Randy nodded. "I'll have to check my schedule. But as long as I'm not working," he shrugged and flipped her over, resting between her thighs. "I'll be there."

"That's all I want from you right now," she sighed.

"And if I can't make it, you can always invite your other boyfriend," he smirked, capturing her bottom lip with his teeth. When she didn't respond, he pulled back and rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding."

She tried to let it roll off her back as Randy began trailing kisses over her chin and down her neck. A small part of her sensed that things with Dave weren't quite over yet, but for now, she would appreciate the good times with Randy. What did she need a mature, serious relationship for anyway?


	16. Chapter 16

**Remember My Name**

**A/N: So it's been awhile since I posted an update for this story - I was kinda blocked, kinda confused as to where I was really going with it. But I've got a clear direction now, and I think there's only two, maybe three, chapters left. Hope you haven't forgotten all about it!**

All in all, Lily spent only a week on the set of the movie. Her part was small, and since she only had one scene with the film's stars, so she knew there was a good chance most of her work would end up on the cutting room foor. But the chance to be a part of a big-budget, mainstream film was more important to her than worrying about the amount of face time.

Now that the shoot was over, however, she found herself coming down from the high that had buoyed her through the last week. Reality set in as she directed herself down Interstate 5 toward her house.

Though Randy had called once to let her know that he wasn't going to be able to make it to the shoot, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to her boyfriend's distance. Coupled with the fact that the movie wouldn't actually see the light of day until the following year, she had no choice but to return to porn until she could score another mainstream piece. And she had several requests in her Inbox for live convention appearances.

While living in her fantasy bubble for a week, she had almost convinced herself that things were looking up. In less than two hours, she had managed to deconstruct all of it.

Pulling her car into the driveway of her condo, she was surprised to see a white Hummer already parked in the double driveway. Stepping out, she peered into the driver's side while locking her own car, but the tinted windows kept her from seeing who was inside.

The Hummer opened slowly, and Dave stepped out with a wide grin on his lips. "I know I should have called, but I was dying to know how it went."

He wasn't Randy, but he was a familiar face, and it was exactly what Lily needed in that moment. "Well, I don't know how much more I can tell you," she smiled, leading him to the front door as she unlocked it and disabled the alarm system.

At first, Dave had reservations about calling her so much over the course of the last week. He wanted to know if she was enjoying it, if it was what she thought it would be. When she confessed that she hadn't heard from Randy, despite leaving him several messages, he felt a compulsive need to check in daily. It wasn't his place, he knew, but he couldn't seem to stay away.

"Sorry I was kinda obsessive with the calls," he apologized, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans as she motioned for him to join her in the kitchen.

"Nah," Lily shook her head and reached into the refrigerator, withdrawing two bottles of water. "It was good to hear your voice," she admitted, leaning against the counter. They mirrored each other's movements as she opened their bottles and lifted them to their lips, captivated by one another's eyes for a moment. "It's good to see you."

Dave swallowed the water slowly and nodded. "It's good to see you, too," he replied. There were so many things he wanted to say, but none of them seemed appropriate. As much as he hated it, she was still Randy's, and he couldn't infringe on that.

"So," she said, putting her bottle down on the counter top and hoisting herself onto the slick granite. "You heard from my boyfriend this week?"

Shaking his head, Dave grunted. "Nope. Sorry."

"I think I scared him off," she said, crossing her legs and spinning to face him. "We had one really great night, and then he just bailed."

Dave shrugged and lowered himself to the stool at his right. "If that's the case, it's his loss."

She appreciated him saying it, but Lily couldn't help thinking that his sentiment was just words. He just didn't know what else to say. "So what's up with you?" she asked, hoping that her cheery tone was more convincing than it felt.

Dave shrugged. "Nothin' much. I'm gettin' the title back soon, so I've just been trainin' and gettin' ready for the whirlwind," he admitted.

"So I should take advantage of seeing you now?" she asked with a warm smile. "Is that what you're tryin' to tell me?"

Smiling, Dave nodded. "Probably not gonna have as much time." There was a tense silence between them, and he knew that he would say something he regretted if he didn't change the subject. "So, have you looked in to anymore roles?"

Lily shook her head and slid off of the counter, drinking from her water and flipping through the stack of mail that Charlotte had left for her. "Nah, not yet. I'm gonna call my agent tomorrow," she assured him. "Jason said he'd be happy to put in a good word for me," she added, referencing the director she had just worked with.

Dave followed her out of the room and lowered himself onto the couch. "I'm proud of you, Lily," he told her, patting her ankle as she crossed her legs and faced him. "You took an opportunity and you ran with it."

Basking in the glow of his compliment, Lily tucked her hair behind her ears and covered his hand with hers. "And it's all thanks to you," she whispered. The voice in the back of her head screamed that something was wrong with this scenario. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember what the hell it was.

"Well, you're welcome," Dave said, a broad grin stretching across his lips. "Of course, there's another way that you could thank me."

Flushing, Lily drew her hand away, unsure of how she should react to his innuendo. On the one hand, she was offended that he would even think about asking something so forward. On the other, she could think of a few positions that might convey her thanks appropriately.

But Dave shook his head furiously and shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he clarified, seeing the shock on her face. "I was referring to dinner. I was going to say you could buy me dinner," he said, back pedalling as quickly as he could. "God, Lily, that is NOT what I meant."

She laughed at her own presumptuousness and cleared her throat. "Of course," she responded. What else would he want? He wasn't like every other guy she met. He didn't see her as free pussy. He wasn't perfect, but he definitely wasn't the kind of guy to expect sex in exchange for a favor. "What are you in the mood for? For dinner, I mean," she cleared her throat, her body temperature climbing as a result of the blush in her cheeks.

Dave stood and shook his head. "You don't really have to buy me dinner," he assured her as she led the way to the front door.

But Lily just shook her head grabbed her car keys. "No, I want to. There's a great Greek restaurant just a couple miles from here. I think you'll like it."

With a hand on the small of her back, he nodded. "I'm sure I will," he said.

Lily was reaching for the door when it clicked and swung inward. Her eyes grew in surprise. "Hey," she greeted dumbly.

Randy began to smile, but it faded before it fully formed. "Hey," he pouted, looking from Dave to Lily and back at his friend. "What's goin' on here?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember My Name**

**A/N: Alright, so this story is almost over. Two more chapters. For those of you who haven't joined our Myspace page, I've got a new story already started and ready to be posted after the first of the new year, so I'm working on finishing everything that's open before then. **

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I love you all more than you can possibly know. Enjoy!**

Though Lily wanted to be happy to see Randy, she couldn't seem to stop the anger that was bubbling up in her chest. Who the hell did he think he was? Just stopping by and demanding to know what she was doing, when he'd been the one who hadn't called for a week? "We're going to dinner," she said shortly.

Randy looked at Dave and then back at Lily. The tilt of his eyebrow said that he wasn't buying the story. There was something going on and he wasn't going to leave until he knew what it was. "Where we goin'?" he asked with a dismissive shrug. "I'll drive."

"Cool," Dave said easily, hoping to skirt an argument. They could fight all they wanted after he was gone, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stand around and watch. Especially knowing he would be too tempted to jump in and help Lily, which they all knew wouldn't really help anything at all.

Lily just shook her head and followed Randy to his rental. She was about to open the back door when Dave's hand covered hers and he shook his head. "You sit up front," he insisted.

Without words, she slid into the front, fumbling under the bucket seat for a lever. Randy was rolling out of the driveway before Dave had even closed his door, a fact that Lily added to her list of grievances as her seat lurched forward, practically burying her knees in the dashboard. "Do you have enough room?" she asked Dave over her shoulder, immensely worried about his legs at the moment.

Relaxing slightly, Dave nodded and patted the back of her seat. "I'm good. Thanks."

"He's been cramped in tighter places than that," Randy laughed, casting a look in the rear view mirror. "Remember that time in Tijuana?" he asked.

Dave couldn't fight the chuckle as he remembered both he and Randy being shoved in the back of a Mexican cab as the members of Evolution were transported drunkenly from their club of the evening to their hotel.

Fighting the urge to ask about the inside joke, Lily leaned her elbow in the window and stared at the passing scenery. She directed Randy through the streets with nothing more than a "right" or "left" command, cringing when he reached across the console to weave his fingers through hers.

"So, you gonna tell me about bein' a movie star or what?" Randy finally asked as they eased into the parking lot of the little Greek restaurant.

Lily pushed the door of the car open and stood, breathing deeply the fresh air. Randy's car reeked of cigarette smoke and the stale citrus of the energy drink sitting open in his cup holder. It was no different than any other time she had been in his vehicle, but it bothered her today. Everything about him bothered her today.

How had she gone from missing him so badly on the plane, to wishing he would just call and ask how she was doing, to willing him away again? A hand on the small of her back answered her question as she followed Randy into the restaurant.

"You okay with this?"

When she was in high school, doing community theater, she would always find herself filled with a sense of dread as her parents drove her to venue. She would clutch her bag so tightly that her knuckles whitened, her stomach churning with nerves as her head told her she had no business on stage with adults who actually knew what acting was.

And her father was always right there when she stepped out of the car. He always put a gentle hand in the small of her back and whispered into her ear. "You're okay, my little Tiger Lily. You're better than okay. You're a star."

Dave's touch brought that memory back in full force. Mixed with her anger, her confusion, and the impending knowledge that her old life was still waiting for her tomorrow morning, Lily suddenly felt nauseous. "I'll be right back," she announced as the men sank to the table at the back of the small restaurant.

As he watched his girlfriend rush toward the bathroom, Randy shook his head and turned angry eyes on the man seated across the table. "What the hell are you doin', man?"

Dave rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair, accepting the glass of water from their waitress. "What the hell are _you_ doing?" Taking a drink, he refused to flinch, to back down from this bratty kid with his sense of entitlement on full display.

"She's my girlfriend, Dave," Randy reminded his former teammate.

But Dave just laughed and shook his head. "Your girlfriend, huh? That why you didn't bother calling her at all during the biggest week of her life?"

"Dude, don't judge me. And don't be all dramatic," he added, tapping the table with his fingertip. "She had a bit part in a movie, okay? It's not like she's gonna be the next Angelina Jolie."

Dave wanted to reach across the table and smack his arrogant mouth. Then he wanted burst into the bathroom and shake Lily for ever believing she could have a real relationship with this jackass. "You don't deserve her. You know that, don't you?"

Randy scoffed and nodded. "Listen, Dave, I'm not tryin' to be cold. I'm tryin' to be realistic. I know you have this delusion that anyone can do anything if they just work hard enough and want it bad enough, but I live in the real world, okay?" Dave chuckled, but Randy leaned forward and went on. "Our business is eighty percent luck. The one she wants to be a part of? It's, like, ninety-nine percent. She may be the best fuckin' actress the world has ever known, but do you really think she's gonna have a chance to prove that now?"

A sniffle distracted Randy from going any further, both men turning to the side to see Lily. Her arms were crossed protectively over her chest, tears coursing down her face. "I'm just gonna," she pointed toward the door and fled before either of them could stop her.

Without a word, Dave stood and tore after her. Rolling his eyes, Randy pushed his chair back reluctantly and followed them. It wasn't that he didn't care. He had never meant to hurt her feelings, or for her to hear his words at all. But it only served to solidify the gut feeling he'd been dealing with all week.

"Lily!" Dave's called as he watched her form retreating across the parking lot. He caught up to her in a few strides and grabbed her arm. "Are you just gonna walk home?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled hard. "I don't know," she admitted. "I just had to get out of there."

"He was way outta line," Dave apologized for his friend, pulling Lily into a hug, if for no other reason than to make her stop running.

Pulling away from him, Lily saw Randy approaching. With a shake of her head, she stared at the ground and bit her lip. "No," she corrected. "He's right. I mean, what am I thinking, Dave? I get one little part because the director is your friend and I suddenly believe that things are going to turn around? Did I really believe that people were going to see me as anything other than a porn star?"

Randy stopped just short of the pair and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Lily," he started.

But she turned and held up a hand. "No, you're right. You're right, Randy. So I had a chance to work in a film. It's not a guarantee. It's just a bit part. Tomorrow, I'm gonna go back to spreading my legs and being a whore."

As if watching a butterfly morph back into a caterpillar, Dave saw a steeled look of resignation take over Lily's face in that moment. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, squared her shoulders, and took a deep breath. She looked collected, but to him, she also looked cold. The vulnerability that had drawn him to her was virtually gone. If anyone doubted her skills as an actor, he wished he had a video camera in that moment.

"Stop it," Dave insisted, grabbing her shoulder. "Maybe Randy is right," he conceded. "Maybe you'll never be up for an Oscar, working next to George Clooney in some critical masterpiece. Maybe that can't happen now." Ignoring Randy, he pushed her hair behind her ears and rested his large hands on her shoulders. "But there's television. You can go back to the theater – Broadway, or off-Broadway," he suggested.

Shrugging him off, Lily took a step back. "I appreciate your faith, Dave," she said coolly, afraid that she would break down if she let him touch her. "Maybe the glass is half full," she stated, looking from him to Randy and then back at the ground. "But for me, it's always gonna be half full of some creepy stranger's jizz." Shaking her head, she put her hands in her back pockets and turned on her heels. "Go back inside and have dinner. Both of you. Or don't. I don't really care. I just wanna be alone."

She turned a corner and disappeared behind a row of perfectly landscaped hedges, her hands still firmly placed in her pocket. Turning, Dave rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm not hungry."

Randy nodded, concern creases his brow as he fished his keys out of his pocket. "I'll take you back to your car," he offered.

"What are you gonna do?" Dave asked as Randy gunned the engine and eased out of his parking space.

As he eased into traffic, Randy shook his head. "I think I'm gonna do somethin' shocking," he said, smirking slightly, though the smile never quite reached his eyes. "Be totally honest with her."


	18. Chapter 18

**Remember My Name**

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, but there's only one chapter left after this - sort of an Epilogue. Hope you guys get a chance to read this, even though the alerts seem to be all fucked up again! And, as always, Enjoy!**

Lily paced her bedroom, her hands entrenched in her dark locks as her mind raced. Randy was right. Everything he had at the restaurant was one hundred percent right. But there was that one corner of her mind that couldn't help clinging to the faith Dave had placed in her. And it was pissing her off.

Tearing out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, she grabbed the first bottle she could find and threw the cap onto the floor. As the straight vodka burned down her throat, she closed her eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter. It would all feel better in a minute. Everything would feel better as soon as she finished the bottle.

For what seemed like an eternity now, she had been playing the game with the cards life had dealt her. She didn't ask questions. She didn't complain. Some people just didn't have luck at the table, and no matter how much they dreamed of a royal flush, it just wasn't going to happen. It had been difficult for her to realize in the beginning, but she was getting used to it.

And then Dave had sauntered into her life, with a secret ace up his sleeve. For a brief moment, she had believed that she could actually win the game. And she had. A small hand had actually gone her way. But the reality was that she was just never going to be the last one sitting at the table. And realizing that had stolen her last drop of hope.

"Lily?" Randy voice rang through the house, followed by the slamming of the front door.

She rolled her eyes and took another drink. If she was honest, he wasn't the one she had expected to come looking for her. Dave was the savior, he was the one who always showed up to dig her out of the hole. Randy was usually just dumping her into it.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, tipping the glass bottle to her lips again.

Randy crossed the room without words, grabbing the vodka from her hand and dumping it into the sink. "I wasn't there for you last week," he stated. "I wasn't there because I was working. And when I wasn't working, Edge and I went to South Beach for a couple of days."

"So, you skipped the most important event of my life to check out girls in string bikinis?" Lily asked, her mind beginning to fog slightly from the few drinks she'd had. "That's really fucking sweet, Randy. Thank you for sharing that. Because my day hasn't been fucked up enough already. I was actually really hoping that you would come back and tell me some more shit I didn't want to know. Thank you."

Shaking his head, Randy watched the young woman before him. Maybe he had handled it the wrong way. Maybe he should have just told her, long before now, that it was never going to work. But something about Lily Wright kept drawing him in.

What was it that made her different than other women? He had often wondered, over the course of the last few months, why he couldn't walk away like he always had with other girls. He knew he didn't want a serious girlfriend, but he also knew that she did want something serious. While he wasn't ready to fully commit, he wasn't ready to lose her, either.

"Remember when I said I didn't want this to get too serious?" Randy asked suddenly. Lily nodded. "I meant it."

With her hands in her back pockets, she brushed past him, her shoulder tapping against his arm. It was too much. Randy. Dave. Business. Her life. It was just all too much. Sinking to the couch, she held her head in her hands, wondering when the world stopped spinning. When did it just stop so she could just get off?

She sat for what felt like an eternity, staring at the floor and scratching her head with her manicured fingernails. Her mind was reeling, but none of the thoughts seemed to connect. There was a stain on the carpet - probably red wine. It wasn't big, just a speck. But it captivated her attention until Randy entered the room.

"Lily," he spoke with a heavy sigh, sinking to the couch beside her.

Turning her head, leaned back and rested against the soft leather of the sofa. "Nobody's making you stay, Randy. I haven't collared you," she stopped and raise an eyebrow. "Except that one time, and, if I remember correctly, you wanted it," she reminded. Shaking her head, she let out another sigh. "If you don't wanna be with me, don't."

Randy stood and ran his hands over his hair. "The problem isn't that I don't wanna be with you, Lily," he corrected. "The problem is that I don't wanna be with only you." She looked at him in disbelief. "We said it wasn't gonna be serious," he reminded, his voice wavering, but never breaking. "And then it got serious."

She nodded and sniffled, standing and running her fingers through her hair. He wasn't saying it, but she knew what he meant. "Can you just go?" she asked, blinking back the tears before they could course down her cheeks. She wouldn't let him see it. He couldn't see how deeply he had affected her.

She was just never going to be enough. She hadn't been enough to score that first film role. She hadn't been enough to save her mother. She hadn't been enough to make her father proud. She hadn't been enough for Randy. Everyone, in every situation, always ended up wanting something more, needing something more. And she just couldn't be more.

"I will, but I wanna say something first," he said softly, crossing the distance between them to put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm aware that sometimes I say stupid bull shit. But regaurdless of what I have said today, or ever," he smiled and licked his full lips, "I want to see you accepting an Oscar someday," he winked. "I hope you find your happiness." He ran a finger under chin and drew her wet eyes to meet his. "If you wanna wait for me to catch up, maybe I'll be ready for something serious someday."

Her shoulders stiffened as he pressed his lips to her cheek and then let her go. The mature reaction would be to smile and accept the end of their relationship with a smile. But she wasn't feeling mature, not with the monster tantrum building in her gut. She wanted to kick his ass out the door, but she didn't want to let him go. She wanted to punch him in the face, but she wanted to hold on to him forever.

Without another word, Randy turned and let himself out of the house for the last time. He didn't want to cut her out completely, but the tears in her eyes and the quivering of her lower lip told him everything he needed to know. She was attached, in a big way. He had broken her heart. She was serious. And no matter how badly he wished that he was ready to be the man she needed him to be, he knew that he wasn't there yet. It was just better this way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember My Name**

**A/N: So this is the end of Remember My Name, and I want you all to know that I love the reviews that I have received on this story. It's special to me because it was kinda my "come back." And I'm so glad that you all . . . I almost just typed "remembered my name," but then I realized just how cheesey that really is. Anyway - I'm glad you got on board, and I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to encourage me along the way. **

**I want to say a special "thank you" to Vera Roberts - a lot of times, I leave her out of my thanks because I figure she knows how much her brainstorming and input means to me, but I think it needs to be said in this instance, for sure. She is the first person who looked at the outline for this story, and she is the one who encouraged me all along the way. Thanks so much!**

**Enjoy!**

**---**

_Dear Lily,_

_I know that it's been a very long time since we've had any contact, and I know that it's my fault. I should have written to you, at the very least, long before now. I suppose it's a father's instinct to recoil when he finds out his daughter has done something he deems shameful, though I'm not sure that's a viable excuse for completely cutting you out of my life._

_I can't offer you excuses, because nothing excuses a father turning on his daughter when she needs him the most. I would like to offer an explanation, for whatever it's worth this late in the game._

_When your mother told me that she was pregnant with you, I was terrified. I thought that I would surely be the worst father in the world - that I wouldn't be able to love you enough. Not because we didn't want you, but because I loved your mother with every fiber of being. I really didn't think that I would have room for anyone else in my heart._

_But I was wrong - the heart is a crazy thing, Lily. When I held you in my arms for the first time, I realized that it was only expanded. I felt the same thing with your brother, and then with your sister. I loved my work. I loved Pacino movies. I loved SportsCenter. But it was nothing like the love I had for my family._

_The trouble with love is that it opens you up, it makes you vulnerable, and renders you helpless. You do everything you can to protect those people that mean the world to you, and then one day you find out that it's just not enough. It will never be enough. You just can't be everywhere all of the time, doing everything that you wish you could be doing._

_Your mother told me, the day before she died, that you had no idea how she had funded your trip out West. At the moment, though, it didn't matter. I was angry with you for taking advantage of her, and I was angry at her for making such a stupid decision. She was dead. She wasn't coming back._

_When I found out about your new career, my heart broke. I imagine it's never easy for a father to imagine his daughter doing all sorts of filthy things with a plethora of strange men - at least for father's who give a damn - but there was more to it than that. I worried about you, Lily, but I knew that you were strong. Over the years, as I've thought over the girl I knew growing up, I've come to terms with the fact that you can clearly take care of yourself - you can make your own decisions. You don't need your daddy for that anymore._

_Do you remember when you played Janet in tenth grade? I was supposed to be in India, picking up a rare piece that weekend. I let another museum take the piece because I couldn't bear not to see my baby headline 'The Rocky Horror Show.' You were unbelievably amazing._

_In eighth grade, you did Annie. The director told you that you were too old, and I offered to buy you ice cream to take away the sting of rejection. You said you'd rather have a ride back to the theater the next day to prove him wrong. I remember hearing you and your mother, giggling in the bathroom, dying your hair red so you could get that part that you'd dreamed of since you were eight._

_I remember sitting in the middle of the theater when you were Desdemona in Othello. I also remember your mother mocking me for the rest of the night because I couldn't stop crying. Was it my fault that you were so believable? That you embodied the character so fully that I might have, maybe, momentarily forgot that your death scene wasn't real._

_I can't even begin to tell you how I felt when I saw you on that stage, when I watched you do what you loved to do. Your mother and I both knew that you were destined for greatness, and we were so happy to be able to be a part of that. Even when we missed out on opportunities to take you to auditions or pay for your singing lessons - we never felt like we were sacrificing anything. Our only dream was to see our children succeed._

_That was the hardest part of the career path that you chose for yourself. I couldn't be supportive of it. Not because I didn't approve (though I have to admit that I didn't), but because a father can't exactly run down to his local adult store and pick up the latest copy of his little girl's work. Though I gave you the name when you were just a toddler, I couldn't call you my little Tiger Lily anymore. And it broke my heart not to be able to pick up the phone and say "you did brilliant work in that film, kiddo." _

_It wasn't right - cutting you out of my life when I felt you had cut me out of yours. What's done is done, and I can't take that back. I can apologize for waiting so long to come clean. Whether our relationship can be mended or not, I'm not sure. That ball is in your court now. But let me assure you of one thing:_

_Through all of the anger, pain, dissapointment, and confusion, I have always loved you. No matter how you receive this letter, and whether or not we ever speak again, that one thing will never change. You will always be my precious little girl, and I will always love you._

_Still believing in you,_

_Dad_

_P.S. I am forwarding you the letter that spurned me to get over my own pride and send you this message. Thank him for pointing a hardened old man in the right direction for me._

When she had seen her father's name in her e-mail Inbox, Lily had nearly deleted the message without reading it. It had been nearly six years since she had heard from him, but she couldn't bring herself to turn away from whatever it was he had to say. Now, a hundred readings later, she still couldn't keep the tears from her eyes.

She knew him well enough to know how much it had taken him to turn a computer on, let alone type a letter that long. And though he had always been readily available as a father, Lily knew that he wasn't a man who said "I was wrong." He was reaching out to her, and she wasn't sure how she wanted to react.

What threw her into even more upheaval was the attached letter, the one that had affected her father so deeply that he had written her the long apology letter. It was unexpected, to say the least, and it only served to bring more tears.

_Dr. Mr. Wright,_

_You don't know me, and I hope that you can forgive the fact that I had a Private Investigator attain your address for me. But I know your daughter, and I know that you haven't really been in touch with her for quite some time._

_I just thought you might like to know that your little girl isn't a porn star anymore. She retired from adult filmmaking nearly two years ago - walked away at the peak of her fame in favor of a string of bit parts in some bigger, mainstream films. I just found out that she's been nominated for an Independent Spirit Award for a supporting role in a small-budget, critically acclaimed indie film that she made last year. _

_Maybe you already know that. I don't know if you're one of those fathers who regrets his decision to cut his daughter out of his life, but follows her career from afar. I don't know if you have a trophy room with all of her headlines and the reviews that appear in Variety. Hell, for all I know, you've got her magazine covers framed in glass and I'm telling you a bunch of shit you knew long before I did._

_But here's something you probably don't know - your daughter changed my life. When I met her, I was sure she would just be another porn star. What I expected, and the reality I found, couldn't have been more opposite. At the time, of course, I didn't know that. _

_I'm sorry for rambling - I'm sure you're a very busy man. I just thought you might want to know that your daughter is fiercely independent, wickedly intelligent, and painfully beautiful. Though her physical beauty is breath taking, it is her heart that shines through to the people around her, illuminating things that they never really knew, or wanted to acknowledge, about themselves. She drifted from the intended path, but she never lost site of the life she had dreamt of with you and your wife. _

_I wasn't ready to be the man that she needed me to be, Mr. Wright, and I fear that I may have lost one of the best things that has ever happened to me because of it. My purpose in sending this message is to ask you to, please, don't follow my lead. Don't miss out on being the father that she still want you to be._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Randy Orton_

The Randy that had left her in her living room two years earlier would have never written that letter. The Randy that she had known probably walked out the door and found himself another beautiful woman to warm his bed. But that wasn't the Randy who had written to her father. Maybe he really had changed.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when the doorbell rang. It was nearly eleven o'clock and the hairstylist that her friend had hired to do her hair for the Spirit Awards would be there soon. She had to tear herself away from the screen. She could decide what kind of relationship she wanted to have with her father later.

She moved slowly down the stairs, trying to shake the feelings of nausea that were rising in her stomach. It just didn't make sense. Her father hadn't spoken to her in years. Neither had Randy. Part of her wanted to believe that they were just hitching themselves to her rising star, but she knew them both well enough to know that it wasn't true. Maybe they really did love her.

With her wet hair piled atop her head, and a terry cloth robe wrapped around her body, Lily checked the peep hole on the front door and then opened it with a wide smile. "What is this?" she asked happily.

The delivery man lowered the enormous bouquet of red roses and looked at the woman before him. "Wow," he breathed. "You look really different in real life," he gasped. She raised a questioning eyebrow and made no attempt to open the door any further. "Oh," he caught himself, "You're still beautiful, Ms. Wright," he blushed.

Opening the door wider, she nodded to the entry table. "You can set them there," she directed. As she signed for the delivery, she felt her spirits lifting. It was amazing what a few little flowers could do. "So I've got a secret admirer?"

He just smiled and checked the signature with a shrug. "There's a card," he said, unsure of whether or not the young starlet was teasing. Reaching into the drawer of the table, she withdrew a bill and pressed it into his hand. After glancing down, his lips curled into a bright smile. "Thank you, Ms. Wright."

She winked as she shut the door and turned to the flowers at her side. Before today, she would have assumed that she knew who they were from, but now she wasn't sure. After reading the card, she let a giggle escape her lips while she fished the cell phone out of the pocket of her robe.

"Hey you," the answer came, caressing her ears like a song.

"You sent me flowers," she laughed. "And they're beautiful. Thank you."

He cleared his throat and she could hear him moving around his hotel room. "You read the card yet?"

Holding the small enclosure card between her fingers, she read it allowed. "I hope you know I'd be there if I could, but since I can't be, let this be a reminder that I am so proud of you. All my love - Dave." She reached out and rubbed one of the soft petals gingerly. "I wish you were here," she whispered.

Dave licked his lips and pictured his girlfriend's flawless face. Though they had stayed in touch after her break-up with Randy, the couple had only been dating for five months. He had thought about making a move sooner, but quickly decided against his when his daughters met her and fell instantly in love with the woman.

It had always been his goal to meet someone that even his daughters could love, but as a father, he couldn't bring himself to risk them idolizing Lily too much. He didn't want to risk the idea of his girls ending up in the same place this woman was. When he had confessed it to Lily, she had praised his decision, assuring him that he wasn't being judgemental - he was just being a responsible father.

When he was sure that she was done with the porn industry for good, he had asked her to dinner, and they had been inseparable ever since. As inseparable as two travelling entertainers could be.

"I wish I was, too. But I'll be there in spirit," he promised, laughing when she did. "Too cheesey?"

Shaking her head, Lily fought the tear that was threatening to fall. When she was younger, she had believed that her life would be perfect if the whole world knew her name. As cliche as it seemed, though, she realized all that she really needed was one person. One who thought she was enough. And she had found him.

They chatted for a few more minutes before another knock sounded at the door. Opening it, she motioned for the stylist to head up the stairs. "I've gotta go get ready," she told him reluctantly. "Hey, Dave, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you tell Randy that my dad and I say 'thanks.'"

The curiosity in his voice was evident. "What's that about?"

But Lily just shook her head. Until she knew what she wanted to do about her father, she wasn't willing to let anyone else in on the secret. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Alright," Dave conceded, a bit nervous about the name of her ex-boyfriend rolling off his girlfriend's lips. "If you'll do me a favor." She mumbled affirmation as she climbed the stairs. ""Don't forget my name when you give your acceptance speech."

Smiling brightly, she stepped into her bedroom and released her hair from the ponytail. "Deal."


End file.
